


Library Full of Stars

by yolkyeomie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just whatever I write when I’m bored, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 36,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkyeomie/pseuds/yolkyeomie
Summary: A collection of all my imagines and blurbs from my tumblr account!
Kudos: 16





	1. Puppy Love | Mingi

“I think I hate you.” That’s not the words you expected to come out of Mingi’s mouth. The boy was sitting patiently in the chair in front you, his hands clasped together in his lap and his eyes shut tight as you fixed his hair.

It wasn’t a unusual slight for you as you were Mingi’s stylist but for some reason it felt a little bittersweet to watch him curl his large body into a right ball in his chair. Maybe it was because he had just admitted to hating you.

Yunho and Jongho were sitting beside the two of you, their eyes shifting from Mingi to you in an uncomfortable and awkward silence. They seemed to be thinking the same thoughts as you were, did he really just say that?  
Your hands ghosted over Mingi’s hair for a moment, a chill running marathons down your spine as it became a sudden foreign feeling to run your fingers through his hair now. “Why would you...,” You began, trying to phrase your next words correctly. “Why do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?”

“I think so,” Mingi answered and you gave him confused look in response. Yunho groaned into the palm of his hands and Jongho had to resist a fit of laughter that was caught in his throat. He thinks so? How do you think you hate someone? “You didn’t do anything wrong per se... but I think I hate you.”

“Why?” You questioned him, dropping your hands from his hair and crossing your arms as you tried to get him to answer him. “If all I didn’t do anything wrong, then why do you hate me? There has to be a reason.”

Mingi took a moment to think to himself, gather his words together so that he didn’t make an even bigger fool of himself. “Well... when you come around us before performances, I get really anxious and jittery, like my skin starts to crawl or something. And when you get really close to my face when styling my hair or checking what the makeup artist does to see if the type you did my hair in is good my ears turn really red and my face gets really hot.”

Jongho could barely keep himself together in the corner of your eye as Mingi continued to list off the reasons he hated you. “And then when I see you on regular days with no schedule my heart beats really fast! Like a beating out of my chest kinda fast, so that must mean I hate you, right?”

“Oh Mingi,” You mumbled, your own ears beginning to burn your skin at the amount of embarrassment building your body. You cover your face with your hands as Jongho finally loses his composure, a million child like laughs escaping his mouth with Yunho joining him after a few seconds of realization. “You don’t hate me, you’re in love with me,”

“Oh,” the boy nodded, letting their reactions and words process slowly in his head as he pieced the puzzle together. Once he had finally gotten the big picture, he spun around in the chair he was sitting in and smiled at you with his signature big smile and moon crescent like eyes. “I guess I love you then!”


	2. My Muse | Felix

“you want to paint me?” felix asked, blinking his wide eyes innocently at you. You nodded your head in response, twirling your small but durable sketchbook in your hands.

Recently you’ve been in a deep slump with your artwork. You’d think being a freelance artist would give you a little more freedom to create whatever you wanted whenever you wanted, but all it really did was stress you out when you got work and burn you out when you got too dangerously close to the deadline. Now that you were trying to create something for yourself instead of others with extremely high expectations of you, you were stuck.

Nothing you created satisfied the expectations you placed on your shoulders, growing frustrated and annoyed every time you’d put a pencil to a paper or a paintbrush to a canvas. You had thought about quitting for a moment, or at least taking a long break in order to pick yourself back up out of your slump once you were ready, but you were just too stubborn.

You wanted to create something good for yourself, you just didn’t know how to with how you were currently feelings. That was, until you had meet felix.

He was simply a friend of a friend at first, nothing extraordinary about him in your eyes. In fact, you can’t tell when you started seeing him as something completely different. Just all of sudden one day you spotted him at a friendly gathering and a word of art exploded into life around you.

He was like a Greek painting, mystical up close and withholding so many rare secrets that you could only dream of discovering. Everything about felix was like personification of perfection but in a realistic and reality grasping way, a way that it didn’t take a genius to figure out the answer to

“I don’t just want to paint you,” You told felix, your bright and sparkling with your newfound inspiration. “I want you to be my muse, my source of strength in my artwork, the beginning sketch to my soon to be masterpiece!”

“Are you sure you want to pick me to be your muse though?” He questioned, a frown donning his starry freckled face as he tried to deny you. You knew that felix wasn’t the most confident of people in the world from what you’ve heard and it was very clear to you that he didn’t believe that he was sculpted by whatever gods were above. “I mean, I think Hyunjin would work better in this situation. Everyone’s always talking about how pretty he is, I’m sure he’d be a good source of inspiration for you.”

“Felix, I don’t think you understand,” you told him, placing your sketchbook down in front of him and urging him to look through it. Maybe if he saw the type of work you did, he’d be more inclined to accept your pleas. “You and Hyunjin are two different people. There’s a different sort of spark that both of you inspire in me, but I want yours. You have to be my muse, there’s no other person I’d want to be my muse but you.”


	3. Ice Angel | Yeosang

“You can skate?” You questioned as you approached Yeosang, your hands buried deep into your jacket pockets to ward out the cold. The said boy met you halfway, skating across the frozen covered lake and kicking up shards of ice with the blades of his shoes. He seemed very in touch with his surroundings as he slid across the ice, easily swaying left and right before skidding for a stop in front of you. “I didn’t know you could skate.”

“It’s just a hobby,” Yeosang shrugged, playing with the small ponytail he has made in his icy blonde hair. A sheepish smile grew on his face as he spoke, counteracting your compliments to humble himself. “I’ve been doing it for a while, I’m just not that good at it.”

You couldn’t believe the words that had come out of his mouth. Not that good at ice skating? The sport was extremely difficult to get a hang off for many people, whether they were trying to learn as a hobby or not. It required the utmost balance and coordination to even stand upright, let alone knowing how to control your weight so that you could glide across the ice.

Some people couldn’t even stand upright while skating, but Yeosang? He was practically flying like the birds in the sky. His form was elegant and he looked like he belonged there on the cold frozen lake, not away from it.

“Not good? Yeosang, this is a talent of yours! Do you know how many people can’t even roller skate? And that’s on four wheels as a beginner. You could be... you could be a figure skater!”

“What? No, I can’t.” He declined immediately, pushing himself back and away from you with his skates. “I mean like I said this is just a hobby. I’m not good enough nor serious about it enough to even train to become a figure skater.”

“You should try anyways,” You urged him, scooting closer to the edge of the lake to try and approach him. “You might not think you’re not good but others might see so much potential in you... I see so much potential in you. Come on, Yeosang. Just give a shot... for me?”

He frowned, crossing his arms in frustration as he thought about it for a second. Though after a few moments of him contemplating to himself about his decisions, he sighed. “Fine. I’ll try, but only because you asked me to.”

“Yes! Oh, this is so good!” You exclaimed, practically throwing yourself towards the boy and nearly collapsing onto the ground from the slick ice. Yeosang caught you though, using enough upper body strength to keep the both of you from jumping towards the floor.

You didn’t even notice, though, as you held onto his arms with a giant smile donning your face. “You’re going to do so well Yeosang, I just know you will!”


	4. Rocking You | Hongjoong

You weren’t really one for rock bands, the only reason you were really here in the first was because your friend had an extra seat and didn’t want to be away from home without someone to watch her. But standing in that crowd close to stage, watching as the band plays their music with all of their heart and energy, you felt some type of way. Especially not when their blue haired lead singer was standing right in front of you, his white mic in hand and his guitar slung around his body as he focused on singing.

You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t attractive, listening to his unique voice echoing through the speakers and and tapping his foot to beat of his song. “Kim Hongjoong,” Your friend had explained to you a few days before the concert. “He’s the leader of the group and an absolute fan favorite. Everyone loves him, you’ll probably see why when we get there.”

She really wasn’t lying when she said she’d understand when she got to the concert. Watching him let go of the mic stand only to start playing on the guitar that was on his back, shredding it with the dark haired bassist that stood next to him with a arrogant smile on his face.

You weren’t one for rock bands, the music wasn’t really your style. But watching Kim Hongjoong at the concert? It was really making you question whether you were ready to dive right into his alluring song without any precautions.


	5. Fish Out of Water | Jaemin

“what’s that?” mermaid!jaemin asked, his head barely floating above the surface of the ocean waters as he stared down the object in your hand. You have him a confused look as you glanced down at the phone in your hands, watching as his eyes moved every time you did. Jaemin was following the phone like it was a piece of prey just waiting to be caught, only his eyes were full of wonder rather than malicious intent.

“This is a phone,” you explain, cautiously handing it over to the boy. He reached out quickly to take the device from your phone, holding it tight in his slippery hands as you continued to explain it to him. “You use it has a way to communicate with other people, whether they’re far away from you or right beside you. Everyone on the surface has one.”

He nodded in understanding, pressing random applications on the screen and yelping when it would vibrate or make a sudden noise. Yet with all the unfamiliar that came with it, Jaemin was intrigued. “I want one.” He demanded from you. “So that I can talk to you whenever I want.”

“You’re a fish, Jaemin,” You tell him. “Phones don’t work underwater, they’ll get fried the moment you bring them down there.”

“I still want one,” He responds, opening up the camera app and gasping when he made the camera face him. “They’re so... cool and freaky. Renjun would love these, he likes trying to save moments by drawing them.” You laugh as you watch him spam the capture button, taking blurry pictures of his face and scaly tail as he tried to understand the mechanics of the device. Maybe you’ll have to invest in a waterproof cellphone, just for Jaemin.


	6. Your Royal Highness | Wooyoung

“Alright, you be good knight and I’ll be bad knight,” You tell prince!wooyoung, peering down the dark dungeon corridor. with your small iron latern in hand, you shined a light down the corridor in an attempt to find the assassin that tried to make an attempt on wooyoung’s life earlier in the day. the king and queen refused to tell either of you anything about what happened and why it happened, and the two of you were determined to find out.

“Wait, why do I have to be good knight?” the prince suddenly asked, making you turn around with an annoyed glare. wooyoung batted his eyes innocently at you, trying to let his frustrated pout sway your decisions. “I was good knight last time.”

“You’re good knight because you don’t know how to act as bad knight,” you reminded the prince, shoving the little latern in his face as you spoke. “Remember the last time you were bad knight? You nearly woke up all the guards on duty because you kept screaming at the prisoner.”

“But I don’t want to be good knight, it’s so boring! as crown prince I command that you make me good knight,” he demanded, trying to use his very small piece of authority on you.

you could only laugh at his attempts, placing the little latern in his hands and watching as your faces glowed with a yellow hue. “You can be bad knight when you know how to control yourself. Right now, you are only wooyoung the good knight, sorry.”


	7. Sweet & Sour | Bang Chan

“so like, what does blood taste like?” You ask vampire!chan as he sits on your window sill. 

He gives you this confused face, as if he misunderstood what you said. “I’m not the one who has the drink blood to survive. I just wanna know how it tastes to you.” You clarify, hoping that at least got through to your vampire friend. Chan seemed like he was a lost for words, wanting to say one thing, but backing out of it before he could.

“I guess it’s like... normal? Like how lemons taste sour and candy taste sweet? Everyone’s blood has a different level of sweet and sour to it. That’s just my opinion though.” He said, finally gets the words out. You nod in understanding, thinking about what he said. 

Before he could react you stuck out your arm to him. “So... does mine taste sour or sweet? It’s such an interesting topic, I need to know.”

You’ve selflessly donated your own blood to your undead friend before. He’d usually reject you until he was literally looking death in the face, which was way too many times for you to count. As a result you have numerous bite marks all over your body. Though it didn’t matter to you, it wouldn’t hurt to get one more for your little experiment. 

He looked flustered at first, never having drank from you just because. You seemed to get a good chuckle out of Chan as he began to laugh. “Trust me,” He told you, dimple on full display. “Your blood is the sweetest thing in the world.”


	8. Teach Me | Taeyong

“teach me how to kiss.” Taeyong spit his drink right back into his cup, nearly choking on the soda you had bought together. He had snuck into your room at midnight and hadn’t left for hours, saying he wanted to hang out despite the time. Everything was going fine and dandy until you had asked him that question.

“I’m sorry you want me to what?” He asked, wiping his mouth as he turned to look at you. 

You weren’t joking, you seemed genuinely interested in learning how to kiss. Taeyong gave you a questionable look as you began to ramble on. “Well, uh, that cute guy, erm... I mean you remember Lucas right?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, placing up drink down on the floor. “Yes, very much, it’s the guy who’ve had a fat crush on since middle school.” That really meant something if you’ve had a crush on him since middle school. The two of you were in college now, apparently he was just too good to let go. 

Just mentioning the crush made your heart flutter as you began to play with your hair out of habit. “Well... he asked me out a few days ago... I want to learn how to kiss. You know! To... prepare myself for the inevitable.”

Did you really expect that you’d kiss on the first date? Did you really want to kiss on the first date? Why did it have to be Lucas you were preparing for? 

Taeyong shook his head, he shouldn’t be thinking these things. This was your onesided pining finally being reciprocated. He is supposed to help you out here. “Well rule number one, don’t pucker up and look like a duck. Everyone knows that what you thought kissing looked like.”

You groaned loudly at the statement, but the boy continued on. “Now on a personal level, something that drives me wild for a kiss is simple.” 

He took a seat right in front of you and stared right into your eyes, refusing to break contact with you. “Is when the other person looks at you like you’re their entire world and that they want nothing more than that.” Taeyong wanted to try and rile you up, make you feel like you weren’t ready to give away your first kiss to a guy like Lucas.

Yet it looked like you were only taking notes on the scene you two found yourselves in.

“Now that you know that you’re their entire world, you lean in. It’s natural after that. It’s like you’ll run on autopilot.” He stated, finding himself waver in his emotions. It was like friendship and romance were fighting inside of him. Did he really want to steal what you wanted to save for Lucas? Was he that selfish?

“So... are you gonna demonstrate or what?” You asked, grabbing Taeyong by the shirt collar and pulling him down to you. “Are you going to give me hands on experience or what?”


	9. 11:11 | Jaehyun

you were hanging out with bestfriend!jaehyun and boyfriend!johnny, having a lovely time laughing and joking with the two people you’d die for. Your boyfriend had stepped out for a second to take a call so you were left alone with jaehyun for a bit. 

It shouldn’t have felt as awkward as it did, but neither of you even dared to look each other in the eye. You didn’t know why this sudden comfortableness has sprung up between you two.

johnny had came back, only to say that he had to leave. apparently there was an emergency at he had leave as soon as possible. With a wave to jaehyun and a quick peck on the cheek, he was gone. 

The two of you sat in the living room, silence over coming you two as you tried to search for a topic to discuss. “Hey look, it’s 11:11.” He stated, showing you the time on his phone. “Quick make a wish.”

You didn’t hesitate on doing so, clasping your hands together and closing your eyes to make some wild wish. When you opened them again, you spotted jaehyun staring at you. “Why didn’t you make a wish?” You ask, crossing your arms. You didn’t want to be only one to make a wish.

“Because mine would have never came true either way.” He shrugged, grabbing his belonginings so he could leave. 

You frown once more, grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling him towards you. “You can’t leave without telling me what your wish would be.”

jaehyun seemed to have thought about it for second, dropping his things and facing you. 

There was a long silence between the two before he spoke again. “y/n... would it be fucked up if I kissed you? To make my wish come true?”


	10. Hello, Stranger | Seonghwa

you sit at your desk in class, explaining to your classmate beside you how to do the work. Unfortunately you had all the answers and actually knew what you were doing in your chaotic morning class, so everyone looked to you for advice.

In the middle of explaining the problem to your classmate you practically sense someone entering the room. Looking up to see, you’re practically frozen in place by a new face.

Pretty soft blonde hair, sharp brows, and eyes that looked like they held the moon. He looks like he just stepped out of a fairy tale book, like he was a Prince Charming that everyone dreamt of meeting. And here he was, standing right in front of you.

The newcomer practically radiated a godly aura, and you looked like trash. Out of sheer luck you caught his gaze and your heart immediately dropped, literally.Anyone who says love was a fluttering and rosy like feeling was lying.

Your chest clenched in pain and you couldn’t breathe as well as you normally could. Your heart pounded in your ears and you became anxiousness. You felt like you were dying under his gaze, so you looked away. 

Cursing at yourself for falling so deeply for someone you just met. “This is Park Seonghwa, he’ll be in this class for your fourth period.”

And thus began your unfortunate one sided pining at the mere mention of his name, Park Seonghwa.


	11. Seafoam | San

when you had first fished up siren prince! San, your entire crew was ecstatic. They had heard of the legends of such a creature: a siren with such beauty of a god and the most alluring song of them all. People had searched for his existence for years and many failed their pursuits of him. 

Yet you, by complete accident, had stumbled upon him and snatched him up as quickly as you could. The siren prince has his guard down, paying no mind to the gigantic ship that had closed in on him. As soon as you saw your crew members bring up the fishnet with him trapped inside, you thought you’d be rich. But then night came.

Your crew had dumped San into a fish tank in the back, making sure the lid on top was shut tight so that he couldn’t jump out and make a run for it. You had been placed on guard of him, gifted with earplugs in incase the siren tried his dangerous song on you. 

Yet the entire time you had watched him, he didn’t sing a single note. Not a word has escaped his mouth his since his capture. There was almost no need to cover your ears when he himself refused to speak.

So you spoke first. ”Siren,” you began, leaning your head against your knees as you eyed him. He acknowledged you, pressing his back against the glass walls of the tank and looking towards you. 

“Why did you not resist capture? Not a melody has escaped your mouth. Not a claw has damaged sinful skin.” You questioned him, eyes trailing down the shiny scales that covered his entire body. Your question made him chuckle, giving him more of a reason to be interested in you.

“Because the moment you touch me,” San responded, his eyes narrowing as if they were a cat’s. A sly smile grew on his face as the scales on his body shined a red hue,” I disappear to seafoam. One pluck of a scale, one snip of a fin, one scratch from a nail. It’s up to you to decide whether or not I will dissolve into the ocean right where I belong.” The siren prince told you, bubbles floating towards the top of the tank with every sentence he spoke.

You nod in understanding, yet realizing how the situation they were in wouldn’t be a win for anyone. Your crew wouldn’t become wealthy as you thought, and the siren prince would lose his life. 

“What happens if,” You hesitate, cautiously glazing towards the door that leads to the open deck. “I decide to let the siren prince go before anything can happen to him?” His eyes widened at your words, not considering the fact that someone would believe San’s warning.

”You’d receive the blessings of the sea,” The siren prince told you, each one of the fins on his body twitching in anticipation. The mere thought of being out in the open waters once more made San hope that he wouldn’t turn seafoam like the sirens before him that failed their captures. 

“The sirens of the ocean would be forever in your debt, you’d have our trust and be granted the jewels of the sea. Gemstones you can only find in the deepest trenches of the oceans... and me.”


	12. Kindergarten Pinning | Yunho

“Miss y/n!” A squeaky voice yelled, catching your attention. 

You were watching the other children of the elementary school you worked at, making sure they caught they’re rides home safely. When you had turned around to greet the child that had asked for you, you were pleasantly surprised by what you saw. 

A young little boy running up to you with a fellow teacher in hand. You knew him, he was one of your colleagues that had helped you out and kept you company throughout your first week at the school. Yunho was his name, Jeong Yunho. Though it was strange to see the usually very cheery and happy Yunho to be looking down in embarrassment, his face practically as red as a rose.

“Miss y/n,” the child spoke, taking your hand as well as Yunho’s. “I hereby declare you and Mr Jeong as my favorite teachers! And that Mr Jeong should finally tell you how much he likes you!” The child yelled, taking your hands and putting them together, forcing the both of you to hold hands. 

The child seemed satisfied with his work as the other children giggled and beamed at the sudden situation the two of you have found yourselves in. You looked up towards Yunho for explanation, surely his student was just joking, right?

But that nervous smile and increasingly red ears of his said otherwise.

“You don’t mind, coffee after work... do you? Just you and me at this place down the street that I know. On a date maybe? Only if you want it to be though!” Yunho exclaimed, stumbling over his words as he tried to say the right things. You were no exception, as you were practically shaking so intensely that you could hardly even speak. 

Yet the children behind you two ohed and awed when you agreed anyways. Yunho has the brightest smile of all the teachers you had met. But you swore it shined even brighter than the sun when you answered him.


	13. The Show Must Go On | Seonghwa

you hold your breath, unable to take your eyes off of actor!seonghwa. It was almost showtime for one of the biggest performances of seonghwa’s life and he needs to take the stage soon. 

Yet both you and him were stuck in an closet together after someone decided to pull a prank on you two. It was funny at one point till you both realize the door wasn’t going to open and no one was around to hear you. 

“I’m so sorry,” You mumble, trying your best to open the jammed door. “I should have been more careful with my surroundings... I didn’t realize that someone would try and pull a prank.”

“It’s fine,” He replied back to you after a few moments, the muffled sound of the stage crew yelling ‘two minutes’ in the background. “I wouldn’t worry about it, if we can’t get out they’ll just send an understudy to take the place. It’s no big deal.” seonghwa tried to convince you, wanting you to realize that everything was going to be alright. 

Yet you just kept panicking, ruffling up what used you be your perfectly styled hair and dirtying your regal (and highly priced) dress.

“But you’re the star of the show!” You exclaim, grabbing the shoulders of seonghwa in a frenzy. 

“You have to be out there! People are here to see you! And I got you stuck in a stupid closet because of me... I’m easy to replace. I’m just some backup for a palace sense in the performance but you? You’re irreplaceable, seonghwa. You need to be there.” You begged, on the verge of practically losing your mind over the whole ordeal.

But seonghwa was not phased. In fact, he seemed to only chuckle at your frantic behavior. It’s as if he found it funny. 

“I think being stuck in here with you is pretty good.” seonghwa replies after a moment of silence, the only thing piercing it before was his laughter. “Because I get to tell you how irreplaceable I think you are too.”


	14. Dazzling Light | Hongjoong

hongjoong was your guardian angel, an angel only visible to your eyes and a beautiful one at that. 

With his silver like hair, his snowy white and grand wings, even the golden halo that hovered over his head, he protected you from everything. hongjoong couldn’t bare the mere thought of letting you perish to the sins of your world. 

That’s he was always so helpful to you at all costs, urging you move forward when things got rough and saving your life thousands of times. He’s been around to pick you up off of your knees for what felt like forever, and you were grateful for it. There were so many times that you couldn’t even count where you just wanted to bail on all of your hard work. hongjoong made sure you didn’t.

He was such a bright light in the tainted world you were anchored to, his mere smile makes everything seem a little bit more colorful. 

You sometimes you felt as though everyone should experience the loveliness that is your guardian angel hongjoong, but you wanted it all for yourself. It was quite selfish of you, but who could blame you? hongjoong was quite literally the brightest, shining star in the darkest of night time skies. 

If anything, it was hongjoong who needed the protect from world, not you.

Everything would continue to move on without you, but hongjoong made the world a better place. You couldn’t live without him as your angel.

So maybe that’s why it hurt so much when you heard a loud crash in your home. 

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much when you leaped out of your bed to discover a scratched and bruised hongjoong on your floor. 

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much to see his kind smile suddenly turn bittersweet when he looked up at you. 

His glowing halo now rusted and shattered by his side and his perfect white wings scorched burnt up, taking away his ability to soar like a bird in the wind. 

When you nervously asked what had happened, a golden liquid began to flow out of his eyes like tears. When they dropped to the ground they turned solid, yet disappeared even so. “I fell down to earth,” he had spoken, reaching his hands out to you,”because I envy your ability to grow old with those you love. And I didn’t want to watch you run away with someone else. I wanted to grow old and be with you forever.”


	15. Scarlet | Bang Chan

you’ve been calling vampire!chan for hours now and he still hasn’t answered. Usually you wouldn’t really care what your carefree friend does, he can handle himself rather well thanks to those supernatural abilities he possesses. 

But this time wasn’t anything you could easily shrug, not when it was a danger so extreme that even you were worried about what may happen to him.

Your tiny little town had discovered chan was a vampire and were getting ready to storm his house and kill the fiend themselves. You couldn’t intervene with their matters, not when they would simply accuse you of being his accomplice, his vampiric mistress. So you had to warn him before they got to him so that he would have time to get away from the town before they caught him first.

So you could only imagine your surprise when you found the door ajar that evening, yet the lights of the home turned off and leaving the windows black.

“Chan!” you yelled, scurrying through the front door in a rush. He knew better than to leave his door open like that, someone could see him! And the dangers of being caught by anyone from your little town was too great of a risk to take. 

“Bang Chan?” you callled again, slowing your pace as stepped into the kitchen area of his house.

The entire room was a mess, plates shattered into pieces on the countertops and cutlery scattered about floor as if thrown there with a sense of quickness. Following the mess of kitchenware was a trail of a crimson color, liquidly and fresh with hand and footprints clawing up and found the wall and floors. Your heart dropped at the mere sight of it, your head twisting and turning as you tried to piece together what may or may not have occurred before you had arrived.

Chan was a rather stubborn ghoul, resisting his unfortunate natural urge sap a living being of any blood in their system. He’d continuously refuse to even look at your wrist whenever you would offered yourself as vessel to make sure he didn’t go through some sort of withdraw. Though it seemed like this time, you were a little too late.

“Now is not the time for this,” You mumble as you shuffle off into the hallway, following the trail of crimson to what you assumed would be your destination. 

Chan wasn’t even living, so you had no actual idea where and how all this blood had came from and why it was so fresh in the first place. If your vampiric friend wasn’t in too bad of shape, you’d press him for answers immediately. “Chan...? Are you there?”

You heard the sound of rumbling at the down of the corridor, signaling that whatever was in the hallway most definitely heard you and was reacting to your voice. Your eyes were glued to the trail of blood that took you to a hunched over figure at the end of the hallway, stumbling to their feet as if they were weak in the knees and wounded in the chest. 

“I didn’t want to...” Chan’s voice mumbled, chanting the words to himself like a mantra. “I didn’t mean to... I was just too tired...”

You hesitated for a moment before feeling around for the light switch, flicking the overhead light on and revealing the scene for yourself. There sat Chan on his knees, staring at the blood that trickled down from his face to his neck and to his fingers, splattered against his white t-shirt and nearly covering the walls in the crimson color.

His teeth, the skin piercing fangs signature to the supernatural beings he was, were long and red to show that they were the culprit to the dress scene.

“I was just too tired, he came out of nowhere. It was like craving and before I could even think about it—“ he cut himself off, his arms wrapping around himself as if to comfort himself for his loss of control. “And then suddenly it was like an controllable urge, and I couldn’t stop... I killed him, I killed him!”

Your eyes caught the sight of an arm lollying through the door frame, soaked in the same crimson color covered Bang Chan almost entirely. “Oh no,” You responded, feeling slight headed at the amount of gore and blood you’ve witnessed. “I’ve got to get you out of here.”


	16. Oyster’s Pearl | Jisung (NCT)

“don’t you wish you could come with us?” mermaid!jisung asked you, tugging on your feet that hung over the ocean.

You shrugged, slipping your legs away from jisung before he completely submerged you under. “Every so often I do,” You answer him, sliding back into the safety of the dock a little more. “But then I remember there are a lot of scary things in those waters, and I don’t think I want to come face to face with them.”

The boy frowned as he tried to reach towards you, unable to catch you in time and splashing face first back into the water. You laughed at his antics, how clumsy he was for a creature who was supposed to elegant on land and sea.

“Sometimes though, I remember there are creatures like you in the water,” You tell jisung, reaching out your soft and dry hands to grab his wet and silky one. He grabs ahold of you, allowing you to hoist him up onto the dock so that he can sit along side you with the tip of his tail still dipped in the water. “And I then I know I have nothing to worry about.”

The boy flushes almost immediately at your words, his face and ears turning a bright red as he scratches at the shimmery scales that traveled up his neck to the sides of his face. “You’re too kind to me, I wouldn’t be able to protect you. I’m not like Jaemin or Jeno.”

“I don’t want Jaemin or Jeno,” You reassure him, ruffling the boy’s glossy and moistened hair. “They’re nice, but worry too much. If I’m with you I’m sure I’d have the best time of my life.”

“Too kind,” jisung repeats, now covering his face with his webbed hands in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “You’re too kind to me.”


	17. Picture Perfect | Jongho

“can i take a picture of you?” photographer!jongho asked you. Noticing your hesitation, he let out a sheepish laugh before urging you to look at the screen on his camera. “Usually I take off guard pictures of people for my portfolio but I was looking back at them all and—“

“It’s me,” You responded with wide eyes, gently taking the camera from jongho’s hands to get a better look. 

No matter how many times you went back and forth within his gallery, all of the pictures were of you. He made you look angelic... other worldly even. Never before did you really see yourself as attractive or even average but the pictures jongho had taken of you made you look as though were a goddess on earth. “It’s really me.”

The scenery, the lighting, the camera angle, your expression, the quality, everything about the pictures were another form of perfect you didn’t even think could be accomplished with you as the muse. 

“I felt bad just... taking off guard pictures of you. So I wanted to know if you’d let me take a picture of you professionally— free of charge, of course, since I was taking pictures without your—“

“Yes,” You immediately answered to him, turning to him with such wonder and fondness in your eyes it made him melt.

jongho could barely reply to your words, flushing like a rose with a growing giddy smile on his face as he tried to compose himself. “I would love for you to take more pictures of me, I would be honored even.”


	18. Prettiest of Them All | Hyunjin

“is it my turn yet?” Hyunjin asked you, following behind you with an eager pep in his step. 

You don’t answer him as you push a cart of your cleaning supplies down the paved sidewalk, humming quietly to yourself as you did so. “Hey do you hear me?” Hyunjin asked again, a little more frustrated this time before he stepped in front of your cart to stop you. “I said is it my turn yet?”

You glance up at him with a amused glint in your hands as you looked down at the watch on your wrist. The sun was going to set soon but you weren’t very far from where Hyunjin wanted to go. Plus the fact that you completely ignored him the other day, you felt like making up for the disappointment. 

“Sure why not,” You smile at him, “we’re right around the corner from it anyways.”

“Yes!” The boy cheered, eagerly turning on his heel and running down the path ahead of you. You laugh at his childish antics as you follow behind him, pushing your cart with a bit more strength than usual in order to keep up with him. 

As you turned the corner you catch sight of Hyunjin leaning up against a mossy tombstone, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. 

Carved into the stone was the deceased name of Hwang Hyunjin, alive from the year 2000 and dead by the year 2018. 

“Can you believe them?” The boy scoffed, ”They come here once every few months and don’t even try to take care of it? Thanks for a the flowers and everything but I’d like to have the prettiest tombstone out of everyone here!”

“That’s why I’m here,” you tell him, pushing your cart out into the grass and avoiding where the body currently laid. “Too make sure you have the prettiest tombstone in the cemetery.”

With a toothy smile he sat down beside you with his long faded legs crisscrossed, eager to watch you go to work and make his tombstone good as new. “That’s why I like you, y/n. You’re always doing my tomb the justice it deserves. If only I knew you when I was alive, Minho would be so jealous right now.”


	19. Familiar Familiarity | Jisung (SKZ)

“Gosh… [y/n], I’m so sorry,” Jisung spluttered out, shoving every single object on his desk towards the back to give himself more room. Small little glasses bottles of odd concoctions clinked together as he roughly shoved them to the side, a few spilling whatever liquid that was inside or falling off the desk in an unorthodox manner.

The boy cursed to himself as he tried to catch the falling glasses and clean up the small mess he had created, unusually uncoordinated. “I didn’t know it was you so I went on defense immediately and—“

“You’re fine,” you tell him, jumping up into the clear part of the desk with unfamiliar feline ease. “I should know not to sneak up on you but what can we do?”

It was really your fault if you were going to be completely honest. You’ve known the boy for a while, it was a friendship you had been kindling for around five months or so. Sneaking up on a nearly defenseless witch in broad daylight wasn’t going to end well for either of the parties involved. Out of pure adrenaline and the need to survive he had shot a spell at you, a low-powered one for a witch of his caliber, but a spell nonetheless. Upon impact your form began to shift wildly, your stomach churning with easiness and bile rising your throat at the unnatural changes that your body was enduring. 

Once you fell to the ground after your body had completely changed shape, you nearly vomited any and everything you had eaten that morning. You would not recommend going through a transformation of any kind, no matter how good of a deal the witch seemed to give you. One hundred percent, do not recommend.

Luckily, your unplanned transformation had simply turned you into a cat, a small, green-eyed feline with silky black fur. You still retained the ability to speak, which was good enough for you, but you couldn’t help but let your mind wander… Imagine the amount of pain you’d be forced to endure if Jisung had turned you into anything smaller or even anything larger? It sent shivers down your spine just thinking about it.

“I don’t know if I have anything to turn you back,” the witch boy confessed, his eyes putting his urge to slam his head into the dark wood desk. “I’ve never dappled in transformation spells before now… it was something new I was working on while you were away to keep myself busy. I thought you were a witch hunter at first so I just tried whatever I knew at the time and—“

“Hey, don’t be so down on yourself,” you encourage him, stretching out your feline body across the desk. “At least you know the spell works! Or at least… you can do it if a cat wasn’t what you were aiming for.”

“Something of the sort,” Jisung confirmed. “Anything small and unable to do significant harm. I blame Minho, he came back earlier with his familiars and all I could think about was cats for a few hours.”

“With his cats?” You stress, your whiskers twitching at the thought of Minho traveling around the countryside with his three familiars in tow. “That’s… strange. It’s not normal for him to take them anywhere knowing that if he gets killed by witch hunters his familiars will be felt all alone.”

“I needed his help,” the witch boy clarified, sitting up from the desk and scrambling over towards the cabinet of unfinished potion bottles. With a quick flick of his magic fingers, a seal placed upon the cabinet appeared to the naked eye. It glowed for a moment, shining with a bright purple hue before the cabinet made a clicking sound and unlocked itself. “There’s this potion I’ve been trying to make for a few months now but I had to postpone it because I didn’t have any familiars to strengthen my powers.”

You dropped off the desk with ease, having to stop yourself from becoming overwhelmed by how large everything was compared to you as you trotted over towards Jisung. “Strengthen you? But aren’t you already a powerful witch? I mean… you’re not known as one of the greatest witches of this era for nothing.”

“Well, yeah,” He shrugged, basking in your small compliment before he began digging around in the cabinet. “But there aren’t certain spells and potions I can’t even do on my own. A familiar boosts your power because of the magic bond you two agree to, they lend you their innate magical ability and you take care of them. It’s a win-win situation when you have a familiar.” Jisung grinned when once he got his hands on a bottle, covering the top where the cork should have been to make sure whatever brew was inside didn't spill.

The witch leaned down to your temporary height, holding out the small glass vial for you to see. The bottle held a hot and angry red liquid inside, bubbling and festering with a sizzling sound like there was a fire inside. “A potion of the soulless,” He told you as you reached out your cat paw to touch the bottle, hissing and scurrying backward on instinct when you felt the bottle begin to burn the pads under your paws. “From the book that Changbin gave me it said that it’s supposed to allow me to bring the undead to my aid or end the life of my undead enemies. Pretty cool, right?”

“What are you trying to do with an undead potion when you don’t even work with the undead?” You hiss at him, narrowing your eyes between the potion and the witch boy in front of you. He seemed to be completely unaware and unaffected by the sizzling and burning touch of the potion bottle, carrying it within his hands like it was ice cold water. You didn’t like the idea of anyone who wasn’t practicing within the arts of the undead to be playing around in its potions and spells, even if Jisung was a talented witch himself. There was just a certain evil that it radiated for those who weren’t cautious of its consequences.

“Uh, because it sounds cool as hell?” Jisung responded, placing the vial back in its place in the cabinet. Once he closed its doors the magic seal he placed upon it shined again, locking the unfinished potions inside once again. “Imagine the type of defense I could have against witch hunters who would dare come and hunt me down then? I mean… just think about the cool infamous nicknames they’ll give me? Han Jisung, the Wicked Witch King of the Dead, doesn’t that sound cool?”

“I think you need to take this a little more seriously,” You urged him. It’s not that you like seeing his childlike fantasies when it came to the ups and downs of being a witch, but this just wasn’t the time.

“I am taking this seriously,” he tried to convince you, picking up your cat form with ease and lifting you into his arms. It took you a moment to get used to the lankiness of your body, involuntarily stretching out once he put his hands under your small cat shoulders. You squirmed within his grasp, trying to jump back to the safety of the ground as quickly as you could but ultimately failing as Jisung began to speak again. “I’m just thinking about what the future may hold when I finish this potion. There are so many possibilities and scenarios in which I could use it I can’t help but fantasize about it.”

“But Jisung!” You tried the protest, your claws digging into the flesh of his arm as he leaned down at his desk that held his already finished potions. He wasn’t paying much attention to you now, his other hand hovering around each uniquely colored liquid and reading the label on it to make sure he was grabbing the right thing. 

“Don’t worry about it, [y/n],” He told you, grabbing ahold of a potion bottle with a sparkling pink liquid inside of it. The boy’s eyes scanned the writing on the label as he spoke,” I promise I’ll be extra careful when using it, I’ll only use it when I’m in mortal danger if that makes you feel any better. Right now let’s focus on getting you out of this cat form sooner than later.”

He placed off the sparkling potion of the side of the desk before searching the rest of his stock, a frown on his face when he couldn’t find anything he needed. Amid his frustration you finally squirm out of his grasp, nearly falling to the ground had you not sunk your claws into the fabric of his shirt to keep yourself up. “I’m not really focused on that right now,” You tell him, finally getting his attention as you climb around his back and shoulders in an unruly manner. “That vital was glowing red and hot to the touch, I don’t think you should be playing with this sort of thing.”

“Red?” He questioned, dropping whatever potions he had in his hands on to the desk. Jisung took a hold of you again so he could look you in your slitted eyes, a genuine look of confusion crossing his face. “What do you mean red? [y/n], that potion is dark green and cold.”

“It’s bright red and hot like a fire,” you insist, gesturing your head towards the cabinet where he stored it. “I touched it and it nearly burned me, I think I would know if it was hot or cold.”

The boy stared at you in pure disbelief, unable to comprehend the words that were coming out of your mouth. He held you within his arms again when he picked up the sparkling bottle from earlier and held it up to your face. “What color is this to you then?”

“Pink.”

“It’s gold.” He corrected you, putting the potion bottle down. “The portion inside... is gold…”

“Aren’t cats colorblind?” You manage to ask after a moment of silence, trying to fill up the still air with your voices once more. “Maybe that’s why I thought the potion of the soulless was red and that that’s pink… but it doesn’t excuse the fact that when I touched that other potion it was hot.”

“Even if cats are colorblind, that spell I casted on you shouldn’t haven’t changed you that drastically,” Jisung argued. “The spell changed your physical appearance, nothing about your genetics was changed.”

“So then…” you trailed off, feeling your stomach begin to twist and churn once again. The spell he casted on you must have finally begun to wear off. “Why am I seeing different colors from you?”

“[y/n], there is a very high possibility that despite being human… you’re a familiar.” He explained to you, not even believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. “It shouldn’t be possible because normal humans don’t have any sort of innate magic power but... you...”

“Oh,” you respond with a bewildered smile, your brain unable to process what the witch had told you. Cautiously Jisung put you down on the ground again, stepping back and away from you as you began to retain your original form once again. 

A combination of the wrenched stomach pains from the spell wearing off and now new headaches you had gained from the information were sending your body in for one wild trip. This was certainty not the way you had planned to spend your day.

You glanced towards the sparkling bottle from earlier, hoping and praying to whatever god these witches followed that this was some sick joke being played on you. And yet despite your desperation the liquid inside of the portion bottle remained the same sparkling pink from when you were a cat. “Oh, how lovely. I’m a familiar.”

“This is bad,” Jisung stressed. “This is very, very bad.”


	20. Wait For Me | Mark

“do you have to go?” Mark asked you, frowning down upon your face as he held your hand tightly in his grasp. 

He glanced from your bittersweet expression down to the suitcase by your feet then towards the security screening where he would be forced to let you go. “I mean... it wouldn’t hurt if you stayed longer.”

“Mark, how many times have I went over this with you?” You scolded him, placing your other hand on top of his to comfort him. “If I stayed any longer, I wouldn’t be able to return back in time. I don’t think I can handle another week’s worth of work piling up on me again.”

“Why’d you have to go aboard for school, huh?” He pouted, acting more like a young boy boy than a grown man. “It gets boring without you here and the time zones for us to talk to each other are always wonky...”

You let out an airy chuckle at his whining, always amused by his attempts to keep you with him. “Four more months and I’ll be back for six weeks. Just wait four months.”

“Four months,” Mark repeated, counting silently in his head to get the exact date and time you’d be returning to him. “Just four months.”


	21. The Wishing Well | San

“Make a wish with me,” San tells you, holding out his hand to you as the two of you stood over the water well. 

You glanced up at him with curious eyes, willingly grabbing his hand and looking down the deep and dark well in front of you. You knew of this well, the wishing well everyone would call it when they were children. All you had to do was make a wish on your your most valuable possession before throwing it into its depths. It’s said that because you’ve sacrificed something so great, so important to your person, your wish is guaranteed to come true.

“But we have nothing valuable on us,” You tell him, turning back to him with your hand still in his. “We can’t make a wish without something to give up.”

San nodded in response, his face scrunching up in thought as he tried to think of a solution. His face glowed in sudden realization as he let go of your hand for a moment, digging around in his pockets for whatever object he had thought of. “This,” He grinned, finally pulling out a small silver coin he had been keeping stashed away in his pockets. “We can use this.”

“A coin?” You ask him, not exactly on the same wavelength as him. “But there’s nothing valuable about a coin to us.”

“You’re right,” He thought for a moment before shinning his smile down on you like sunrays. “But we can make it valuable to us.”

Without waiting for your response San pressed a quick kiss onto the coin, his childishly smile unable to stop growing on his face as his lips touched the coin’s cold surface. You watched in amusement before he pulled back, flipping the coin on its opposite and holding it out to you. You pointed to yourself in a moment of realization as you slowly took it out of his hands, glancing over the coin with a small sense of skepticism.

“You value my love, don’t you?” San asked you, rocking back and forth on his heels expectantly. You nodded in response and he smiled at you again. “And I value your love, so that’ll make this coin valuable and important to us. Because we put your love into it.”

“Smart,” You tell him, beginning to grin from ear to ear. Without wasting any more time you pressed the coin onto your own lips, channeling as much of the warmth and adoration you have for San into your short kiss as you could. Because both you and San had kissed one side of the coin, that made it valuable to you.

“Don’t give it more kisses then me,” San pouted, taking the coin from your hands in a fit of childish jealousy. “This goes into the well, but your kisses will always go to me, okay?” You laugh and nod your head in understanding, watching the boy let out a huff of victory and throwing the coin into the deep wishing well.

“Now make your wish,” you told San, taking a hold of his hand as you both watched the coin fall. “And maybe our love will make it come true.”


	22. Streetlight | Minho

“Oh,” was all Minho could say, clearly taken aback by the situation he was forced into. The boy shuffled in place, shoving his hands deep into his jacket pockets in a defensive manner as he tried to remain tough. “I didn’t know you came this way.”

“When do I not?” You reply, the matter of factness in your voice making him question his confidence. Minho wasn’t usually like this, jittery and confused, nervous and aching, it hadn’t been like this in a long time even. But of course you made him feel this way, you always made him feel things he usually didn’t feel. That power over him amplied even more so now that you two were no longer together, no longer hand and hand and the source of each other’s joy. 

“I always come this way,” you tell him, turning your attention to him completely as the both of you stood under the dim street light above. “Less traffic than going through the more busier streets and more scenery to watch while walking home. If anything, why are you coming this way?”

Oh. Why was he going this way actually? He was supposed to be meeting up with Hyunjin and Jisung, at some random dumb karaoke bar so they can sing their hearts out. We’re were doing this for you, they said, because you’ve been so down lately and we wanted to cheer you up! But the way to the karaoke bar wasn’t through the wildly familiar streets the two of you used to stroll down when you were together, it wasn’t through the autumn changing leaves where you’d kick the racked up leaf piles when you were together. It wasn’t nearby the small home you lived in where Minho could bring you small goodies and his cats for a moment of peace and quiet together. 

No it wasn’t through this street at all, it was through the busier more populated streets of the city. 

“I don’t...” Minho began, trying to come up with a cohesive lie that could get him out of this situation he’d put himself in. Not under your perceptive eyes, the eyes that could read him like an open book no matter how tough the lock he put on himself. “I don’t know actually.”

You nod your head, almost scoffing at his clueless that you used to find so endearing about him. How badly had he messed up for you to not even find his childish and oblivious wide eyes something to smile about?

“Well I hope you find your way again, Minho,” You told him, pointing down the long street towards the very evident dead end ahead of him. “You might want to turn the other way though, unless you’re purposely trying to get lost here.”

He nodded his head without another word, feeling the pinch of heat you radiated disappear out of his bubble of space. You were leaving, but that’s normal. You’re supposed to be leaving, you’re going home. You had no reason to stay by his side anymore. You had your conversation with him and now you were taking your leave, just as you should. But Minho didn’t want you to leave, he wasn’t ready for you to leave, not again at least.

With a gush of adrenaline he turned around, watching your figure attempt to disappear into the distance where he may never see you again. “y/n,” he blurted and you whirled back to face him almost immediately. The way your name felt back on his tongue, the way your eyes felt back on his, the way your entire being made him want to sprint towards you and capture you back into his arms once again. This was his chance, you were right there waiting for him. 

“It was nice to see you again,” He ended up telling you, a strained smile on his lips as Minho tried to play off his sudden yearning. “Call me, sometime? Just to catch up.”

Your hesitance made him fidget, picking at his fingers and nails as he held his hands behind his back. “Sure,” You answered him, but there wasn’t a hint of relief in your eyes to show you wanted to come back to him. You looked like you were being approached by a stranger, someone who used to be in your life but you had chosen to forget about them. “Now goodbye, minho.”

With a deep breathe and another strained smile to hide his regrets, Minho responded back to you. “Goodbye, y/n.”


	23. Ice Fairies | Hyunjin

You had always enjoyed watching figure skaters be in their natural element, it was something about the way they skid across the ice that made you think that there was just something a little… inhuman about then.

If you were to describe what you believe they were, you say they were like fairies. The way figure skaters glittered in the reflection of the ice and the way they glided as if they had wings sprouting it from their back to fly was enough for you to think they were. But that was only from what you had seen on television. You had never seen a figure skater in person because it was wildly out of your own element to do so. And then a few months ago happened.

One day a stranger strolled into your town. It wasn’t an unlikely sight, your town was a frequent resting place for travelers. But the thing about the stranger is that when they strolled into town they didn’t feel like a stranger. In fact, they felt like they belonged. That’s something I’ve been missing in your town and the stranger had suddenly filled up the gaping hole you didn’t know needed to be filled. You thought you were just being delusional, there is no way such a strange person could make you feel this way? A person you’ve never seen in your life?

But then on a very chilly, very quiet winter day you decided to take a walk to your job. You don’t know what inclined you to do so, the weather was close to being unbearable and the ice and snow were thick on the ground from the snow storm before. But you did anyways as if you were challenging mother nature to try and stop you.

When you walk to your unbearable nine to five, there is a big lake that’s usually within your sights then. Because of the conditions beforehand it had turned into this icy winter wonderland, where the water was frozen solid and hard enough for people to walk across. It was unusual to see parents taking their bundle of children to go skating across it for fun family bonding, or see teenagers push each other towards the slick frozen over waters, so you paid no mind to it at first. Put on your walk you saw something... different.

There was the stranger rhythmically moving his feet left and right, his jet black ice skates kicking up little chips and the frozen lake. He wasn’t wearing much to protect himself from the cold: just a throw on jacket and what looked to be sort of loose fitting pants. And don’t forget the low ponytail he wore his blonde hair in, the most recognizable of his lazy attire. 

Why you thought he was going to freeze to death out on the lake at first. 

Your brain had started functioning on its own, making decisions you weren’t fully comprehending when they happened. Before you know it, instead of being on your path to your boring nine to five, you were sliding down the side of the hill, careful not to let the snow trip you up, and calling out to him to make sure he was okay. When you had finally made it to the edge of the lake, your feet threatening to tip over and slide across its slick surface, he took notice of you. And then he jumped.

Looking back on it now, it was such a simple thing to do. But it left you in complete awe nonetheless. 

Your eyes widened in pure disbelief as you watched him go from gliding with careful foot steps backwards to kicking one foot off the ground and forcefully raising the rest of his body into the air. For a moment you thought he was hovering in time, as if that one movement had stopped the flow of gravity just for him to levitate off the ice for a moment. And then in a slow motion-esqe manner you watched as he spun once in the air and then came back down landing perfectly on the same foot he started with.

A single axel, you recognized. One of the first things a figure skater learns when indulging in the sport. It looks so simple when you look at it from an outside eye but somehow it was enough to plunge you down into a world of wonder that you don’t even know you wanted to be in.

From that interaction, that's how you came to know wild and eccentric, Hwang Hyunjin. The new rising star and fan favorite within the figure skating world, and the owner of several gold medals that newbies don’t usually own. You knew that because he wouldn’t stop telling you once he got the chance. As clueless yet endearing his personality and perfectionist tendencies were, you two hit it off almost immediately. You don’t know whether it was because you like the fact that he was a figure skater, something you used to have a huge interest, or you liked him as a person but either way you two had gotten close enough for him to invite you to things outside of your little town.

One of those things, however, you did not expect to be attending one of the biggest figure skating competitions of his life.

Come with me, he said, it’ll be fun! I can show you how professional I get and how easy it is for me to win.

How it convinced you to join him on a cross-country trip is completely out of your mind. However it’s too late to go back on your words as now you were here at his competition standing on the sidelines with full moon like wide eyes looking back-and-forth between everyone who is currently in the room.

There were several other figure skaters here all warming up on the sidelines and getting ready for their performances to impress the judges. Every single one of them within the room were hoping to attend the Grand Prix of figure skating, and this competition was the last thing standing in their way to being able to compete. Despite this important detail though all of the competitors were looking around anxiously, the skin on the back of their neck standing up as they stayed on edge. There was this sense of stress within all of the skaters as the presumed to be new figure skating champion was in the building. 

They were scared that no matter how well they went throughout their performance, they would be no match for the long-haired blonde you knew.

“Y/n!” A chirpy voice called out to you, like sunrays wrapped within their tone. You whirled your head around towards them, finally clicking back into the reality that you were here to support and not to gawk. 

A boy not that much older than you came skipping up to you, his freckles stretching across his face like strained stars in a telescope’s eye. Lee Felix was a friend of Hyunjin, working and training under the same coach for their competitions. You had only recently met with him just a few days ago when you and Hyunjin had arrived in the city for his competition, but he already proved himself to be such a friendly and honest person that it felt like you had known him for years.

“Felix,” you grin, pushing yourself away from the railing of the ice rink to meet him halfway. Unlike many of the other figure skaters within the room, dressed in sparkly and eye-catching outfits for their performances, he was just as bundled up with warm clothing as you are. It seemed as though he was going to be watching the skaters instead of joining them on the ice for the day. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with your coach and Hyunjin?”

“Usually,” the boy shrugged, moving his hands within the pockets of his puffy jacket. “But I’m not the one competing today, am I? Why would I sit and listen to a lecture about doing my best and aiming for the top when it’s not even aimed at me? Plus it gets boring after awhile.”

You snort at the boy’s excuse, rolling your eyes and turning back towards the ice. “I don’t know, maybe it’s because moral support can take someone a long way?”

“Is it not enough moral support to be standing up and watching from the side lines instead of laying down in my nice, warm, cozy bed? I could be sitting right next to a heated fireplace right now but here I am standing in the cold with no blanket to wrap myself in.” Felix jeered, his eyes looking far off into a world you couldn’t see. But by the expressions on his face you could assume he was fantasizing about the warm bed he had mentioned.

“How can you be an ice skater if the only thing on your mind is a bed and warmth?” You teased.

“Hey! I can’t help the fact that being warm is the best feeling in the universe! Why do you think I like hugs so much? It’s basically just sharing body heat so you won’t be cold,” He argued, wrapping his arms around himself to mimic the gesture. “ let’s not forget the fact that some people also give out the best hugs I’ve ever felt as well.”

You had to conceal the obnoxious laugh that wanted to escape your mouth. Felix was such an endearing person, the way he acts and the way he talks were two completely different things from when he was on the ice. Or at least that’s what Hyunjin told you, but he was known for… Overdramatizing things.

“Speak of the devil!” Felix exclaimed untangling his arms from around himself and pointing to the other end of the ice rink. “There’s the star of the day!”

The chitter chatter of the competitors and watchers suddenly began to lower, turning into a low mumble as everyone’s eyes were fixated on the ice skater who had just stepped on the ice to warm up with the feat of the skaters. 

Figure skaters are like fairies, you remind yourself. They move across the ice as if they’re flying and they sparkle in the light with a certain ethereal and shimmer to them. You knew this, you’ve always known this about figure skaters. But there was a certain flare about Hyunjin that was simply unmatched by every other competitor in the room.

Maybe it didn’t help with the fact that Hyunjin was already conventionally attractive in your eyes, but seeing him skate across the ice in his costume for his performance was mesmerizing. The way the light bounced across the glittery blue fabric of his ruffled Victorian shirt, or the way the colors of white and blue hues would blend into a beautiful ombré when in combination with his pitch black pants and ice skates. Don’t even get started on how the way the azure blue ribbon tied up in his blond hair gave him just the right amount of purity to make him seem as though he were an angel in the flesh.

Mesmerizing, just mesmerizing. 

“Hyunjin!” Felix called, waving his hands to catch the skater’s attention. The boy immediately turned the both of you, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he changed courses and began to glide towards the two of you. The bright lights of the ice rink made him shimmer like stars as he approached and the unorthodox beating of your heart was making it extremely hard to focus on one thing at a time right now. You had never seen him all dolled up and captivating while he was skating before. The best you had ever seen from him was a black skinny jeans and an overpriced on-brand hoodie.

“Felix,” He greeted, his soft smile still unchanging as he dressed his fellow skater. Hyunjin leaned up against the railing for support as his eyes then drifted towards you, adoration swirling within his irises. “Y/n. How do I look? Usually I’m not dressed too flashy but the coach thought this would be a nice change for this particular song.”

“You look nice,” you manage to choke out, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible with the burning hot reds of your ears and your clear flustered face. The figure skater pouted in response to your lackluster compliment, probably expecting a much grander praise from you seeing as this was your first time seeing him dressed in such a way. “What? I told the truth, you look nice.”

“Nothing else? Just nice?” He urged, trying to push another, higher quality compliment out of you. “What about… gorgeous? Ethereal? Bewitching? Exquisite—“

“Nice,” you repeat, absentmindedly running your hands through each strand of blond hair you could reach and gazing at the blue ribbon in his hair. “You look nice.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin nodded, melting into you as you rhythmically brushed your hands through his hair. “Alright, I’ll take that.”

“I did not come here to see you be gross with each other,” Felix chimed in, reminding the two of them that they weren’t alone at the lake in your little town, but in an ice rink filled with people whose eyes were always watching Hyunjin’s every move. The figure skater pushed himself off of the railing, putting a small distance between the two of you as a sheepish laugh escaped his mouth. 

You attempted to laugh it off as well, punching Felix in the shoulder with a little too much strength to try and hide the embarrassment. How could you have forgotten that was literally right next to you? What if you slipped up and said something without realizing he was there? What if you acted without realizing everyone’s eyes were constantly on Hyunjin, and because he approached you, you as well?

Stupid Y/n. You’re so stupid, stupid, stupid—

“That’s my que,” Hyunjin gasped as a man spoke over the speakers, his words blasting into everyone’s ears to remind them that the competition would soon begin. You weren’t really paying attention to what was being said, though. Your eyes were too focused on the way the fabric of Hyunjin’s ombré blue and white shirt fit his physique perfectly and the way his hair was fell into perfect shape on his shoulders. “Wish me luck!”

“Get that first place bro,” Felix encouraged him, giving him a hard and strong high five. “Take us to the Grand Prix, I really wanna go to Tokyo this year.”

“That depends,” the figure skater said, turning towards with a shining grin plastered onto his face. “Y/n, do you wanna go to Tokyo?”

“You’re gonna put your whole rookie career on Y/n?” Felix gasped, his eyes widened in disbelief as he looked between the two of you. You don’t blame him for being so caught off guard by Hyunjin’s question, you were just as confused as Felix was. 

Your bewildered expression and utter silence wasn’t being taken for an answer as Hyunjin intently looked at you, patiently waiting for you to respond despite the speakers overhead telling all skaters to clear off the ice. After taking a moment to compose yourself, you finally open your mouth to speak. “Hyunjin, you’ve been working towards the Grand Prix final for how long now? You shouldn’t be placing your entire career on—“

“Answer the question,” he interrupted. “Do you want to go to Tokyo with me?”

“Yes,” You finally answer him. “I would like to go to Tokyo with you.”

It was like your answer gave Hyunjin a sudden boost of motivation, his smile going from ear to ear and his eyes turning into little crescent moons as he began to shift to and fro on the ice. “Alright then,” He nodded, kicking himself backwards to go and join the rest of the skaters who were simply waiting for the boy to step off the ice. As he skated backwards, hands behind his back and his ice skates kicking up little chunks of ice, he kept eye contact with you and called out. “I’ll make sure I’ll take you to Tokyo, Y/n! And I’ll win the gold medal just for you!”

“Of course, you will!” You tell after him as he turned around. “You’re obligated to win me the gold medal because you brought me all the way here without telling me! Your gold medal is my gold medal!”


	24. Devour, My Lover | Seonghwa

Seonghwa gritted his teeth together as he skidded backwards, just barely keeping his body upright as he slammed back first into a tree. The force of the thud shook its truck enough to alert the birds that were still nestled in its branches, impelling them to scatter and run at his sudden disturbance. Seonghwa wouldn’t blame them, it was probably best for them to evacuate the area as fast as possible since things were starting to get a little messy.

The forest he was present in was no longer safe, being plagued by the curse of demons that devoured any living being within their sights. The village that occupied this forest usually sent their men out to do the heavy work, but the amount of people who were returning back to their homes was rapidly declining. At first it was one or two people every few weeks, then five to seven every other day. Next things they knew, entire groups of people were no longer returning back to their villages. Men of all ages, young and old, had all disappeared within the span of two months. 

The Demon Slayer Corps had gotten word of this misfortune that was bestowed upon the village, they had decided to take action. Seeing as though it went completely unnoticed by their all knowing eyes for a moment too long, they had sent Seonghwa, a well known third ranking member, to complete the job. 

He took it without second thought, confident in his skills as a demon slayer to eradicate the beast that was terrorizing the people. Next thing he knew he was leaving the Fuji family estate and following behind the wings of crow that led him to his destination. 

Seonghwa was so confident in himself before he left after having such a good streak of easily slaying any demon that he came across and rising the ranks rather quickly. “Make a bet with me,” Wooyoung, a fifth ranking member of the corps, had begged him. He was standing outside the gates of the estate with a smug grin on his face, always ready to pocket some easy cash at any means. 

“That depends,” Seonghwa answered him, slipping his signature starry patterned haori over his shoulders. “What exactly are we betting on?”

“I bet that you’ll have the whole corps chasing after you because you can’t handle the demon you’re about to face,” the younger boy declared, taking a whole of his own red blade and intimating the severing of a demon head. “Hongjoong will come in swooping with his thunder breathing style and save you from your doom! And when that happens, you’ll have to give me half of your earnings from that mission.”

“It sounds like you want me to die,” he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he listened to the boy’s outrageous claims. “What do I get if I beat this demon on my own, just as if I’ve been doing for the past few weeks?”

“I’ll give you all my earnings from my next mission,” Wooyoung offered, winking at Seonghwa as he did so. “It won’t be half and half, it won’t be two third of my earnings, I mean all of it! I won’t keep a single coin for myself.”

Seonghwa laughed, his amused and interested chuckles fluttering through the wisteria trees that hung above them. “You’re just asking to go broke, aren’t you? Fine, it’s a deal. You better have an easy demon in your sights by the time I get back.”

Everything was so normal then, everything was completely fine. He was laughing and joking with his friend and he was proud of his improvement and work he had done so far. It wasn’t just normal, it was perfect. Yet everything went crashing down as soon as he entered the forest where the demon tormenting the village laid.

He willed himself off the ground, using his blade to prop himself back onto his feet. He fell blood trip down the sides of his face, the crimson liquid oozing out of the wounds he had retained. He tried to wipe it off to the best of his ability as he stood up, sword in hand and desperation drawn all over his face. “Please,” he begged, ignoring how his body is screaming at him to run and recover. “It doesn’t have to be like this, I don’t want to hurt you.”

You stood in front of Seonghwa, your skin pale and grayed from its usual color in your eyes red like the blood he bled down his face. Your once soft and delicate hands that he’d like to hold, the hands could barely pick up the hilt of his sword, were now rough and long like claws that were drenched in the splattering of his blood. The demon he was tasked to face, the demon he was sworn to slice the head of, was you.

It was you, he knew it was you. It doesn’t matter how much your appearance changed or how much your personality changed, he would always recognize you. Whether you were a demon or not.

“Y/N,” He called, knowing that talking to you would be fruitless but he would rather speak then kill you. “Please, Y/N I don’t want to hurt you. If you just flee from this forest and live low… then maybe the corps won’t find you. Maybe they’ll—“

“As soon as you entered this forest I knew I wanted to kill you.“ you told him, dragging your claw like hands across the tree bark as you approached him. Instinctively Seonghwa began to move out the way, his blade still in hand as he unwillingly prepared himself for an attack. “You’re not like all the other men of that village, there’s something about you I just can’t put my finger on. You’re different and for that I want to be the only one to kill and devour you.”

“Y/N,” Seonghwa repeated, your name being chanted as if it was his mantra. Despite the brave face he was putting on to make himself seem at least a little like a threat, he was breaking down quickly and fast. His legs were trembling, his voice was cracking, even his own grip on his blade wasn’t as tight as he usually held it. “You don’t even know who I am anymore, do you?”

The corps always said you were his one vital strength and his one fatal weakness. You were the reason Seonghwa had decided to join the Demon Slayer Corps, he was trying to rise to the highest rank possible because he wanted to protect you and make sure no harm came your way. But then when he was all too weak at the time, a demon of such brute strength and raw power attacked your home. Next thing he was sobbing with you in his bloodied arms with the belief that you were dead to the world, and he had lost you.

Yet here you were, standing in front of him with such malicious intent that anyone who knew you before you were subject to this unfortunate transformation would say was out of character for you. That they didn’t even know that the demon terrorizing the village’s men was you. 

“Oh I know you, I know you very well,” you assured him, smiling a pointed teeth smile that Seonghwa used to remember ever so innocently. There was a small sense of fleeting hope within his chest at your words, hoping and praying that maybe whatever gods were above had finally given him mercy for putting him up against someone he held so deeply within his heart.. And then his heart sank. “You are Park Seonghwa of the Demon Slayer Corps, and you are about to be devoured by the demon of your lover.”


	25. Fairy Ring | Felix

“he’s gone completely insane!” You complain, slumming into the ground with a frustrated huff. You cross your arms as soon as you hit the ground, an angry pout on your face as you try to sqwell the growing irritation within your body. “Usually I support his interests and hobbies but this? This has got to be the most unusual and unrealistic thing yet!”

“What’s wrong?” You turn your head to catch the sight of your freckled friend laying down in the gross with a contempt smile on his face. After a few moments of silence he looked up at you again, his eyes wide with such childlike curiosity as he urged you to come sit next time him. You forgot you had plans to hang out with Felix for the day, so overtaken by frustration that you had let your feet to take you to your destination without thinking. 

Now you were here, complaining to the void about your problems instead of enjoying your small free time with your friend.

“It’s nothing—“ You tell him, lying out of pure impulse. You felt bad if you just shot off at the mouth and talked about your life problems with him, even Felix barely ever does the same to you. “Yeah, it’s nothing I was just having a moment.”

“Well then it’s a moment to share!” Felix declared, holding out his hand and urging you to come sit down with him. 

You rolled your eyes at his gesture but took his hand anyways, sitting down on the gross long side him. “Oh— be careful, by the way. Don’t want to crush the mushrooms.”

Taking note of the small array of mushrooms that were surrounding the two of you, you leaned your head back onto the ground with a deep sigh. “It’s just... my dad. I swear he’s going insane over this new personal hobby he’s picked up over the past week. It’s driving both me and my mother crazy.” You confide in the boy, your eyes glued to the sky and watching each individual cloud roll past your line of sight.

“Isn’t that a good thing though, that your dad found something to motivate him?” Felix asked you, not seeing the problem. “I mean, most dads just go to work, come home, sleep, and repeat. Whatever hobby your dad has picked up has got to be something good for him to even make you and your mom complain.”

You snort, refusing to give your father any credit for finding a new hobby. “No way, I don’t support this hobby of his. He’s just doing too much this time. Last week he picked up this book about the fae and now he says he’s going to become a faerie hunter and catch all of them! Can you believe him?”

“Faeries?” Felix questioned, caught off guard by the topic you had brought up. “You mean like... the trickster fae?”

“The ones that are apparently evil and horrid? Yeah, those fae,” you scoff, shaking your head in annoyance. “He’s so adamant on the fact that there might be fae living in the town among us that he’s got my mother wearing iron jewelry and then begged me to take at least a cross or salt with me when I was leaving to meet you!”

“Did you take one?” Felix gasped, sitting up immediately and sounding a little distraught at the information you were giving him. When you shook your head no the boy let out a deep sigh trying to regain his composure before questioning you again. 

“Why didn’t you take one, if even your mother is wearing iron jewelry right now?”

“She did it so he would stop complaining about it,” you rolled your eyes, crossing your arms against your chest. “I don’t believe in the myth of faeries though, and if they are real, don’t you think we would have heard something about it now?” 

Felix shrugged unable to refute her argument. “I even told him this but all day he was chanting these rules like a mantra: don’t give a fae your full name! Don’t step into a fairy ring! Wear iron or have a cross to fend off fae if they find you! It’s ridiculous.”

“Well, Y/N L/N,” Felix began, lifting himself off of the ground to stand above you. “I know your full name, you are not wearing any iron and you don’t have a cross on you, and you’re sitting right in the middle of a faerie ring. And you’ve accepted a gift from me, which is technically when I extended my hand to get you to lay down with me. If I was fae, you would have been long gone by now.”

“Well, you’re not a fae, Felix. Fae aren’t even real,” you scoff, a smile playing on your lips at his teasing. But when you looked up towards the freckled boy, noticing the wide mischievous smirk on his face as he planned something unknown in his head, you raised an eyebrow.

He crouched down beside you and held his hand out to you again, a sudden wisp of cold wind hitting your faces as his eyes bore deep into yours. “I guess your right but... Y/N,” he asked, a whimsical aura radiating off of him as he urged you to take his hand. “Do you wanna find out if fae really exist?”


	26. Pretty Villainous | Mingi

“I don’t like how you aren’t worried about this,” villain!you spoke, narrowing your eyes down towards your captive. He wasn’t very interested in the fact that his life was on the line, kicking his feet back and forth in the chair he was strapped to and curiously trying to peek over your shoulder to see what you were doing.

Mingi was supposed to the hero’s best friend, or at least someone close to the super powered archnemesis you had. You had observed the two from a far, taking note of how fond the hero held the boy to their heart whenever he was around. You thought this would give you an advantage, kidnapping Mingi and proceeding to demand that if the hero didn’t surrender the city to you then you’d off the boy right in front of their eyes. 

Yet despite disclosing your evil plans to your hostage, he didn’t seem to care very much. He was more interested in the way you would float down to the ground using some sort of mind powers or your vast and expansive knowledge on technology. 

“You think you’re the first one to do this?” Mingi asked you, leaning back to imitate the rocking of a chair. When you cautiously nodded your head, he laughed at you. A giant hearty laugh that would have lifted the spirits of anyone in the vicinity if the situation wasn’t so odd.

“This happens all of the time!” He told you, an unusually wild grin evident in his face as he began to reminisce. “I mean, the first time was rather traumatic. I really thought I was going to die alone in the basement of an abandoned building, but that’s because I didn’t know my friend was a literally superhero! Now that I have that information and this has happened a few other times, I think I’ve prepared myself for these situations.”

Your mouth gapped in disbelief, unable to believe the words that were coming out of Mingi’s mouth. How dare those insolent low tier villains try the same trick before you did? The hero was your archnemesis! No one but you was allowed to torture the hero by kidnapping and threatening their best friend. 

“Well I mean, this whole situation is still scary and all,” Mingi confessed, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, “but I’m going to enjoy my time while I can, not everyone gets kidnapped to be used against a superhero after all!”

“Am I not scary enough for you?” You scowl, glaring daggers into the boy’s head for throwing such an insult at you. He didn’t seem to mind though, continuing to smile and laugh as if he wasn’t hurting your pride. Damn that hero, making their best friend numb to the plans you had up your sleeve.

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re scary,” Mingi explained to you, his eyes widening in glee when a thought suddenly entered his mind. “Yeah, you’re not scary to me because I think you’re pretty! It really makes makes up you for all the evil stuff you’re trying to pull honestly. Fortune usually favors the beautiful you know, maybe that’s why you haven’t been caught and arrested yet...”

Hearing the boy’s words made your face flush almost immediately, never hearing such a compliment aimed at you of all people. God, you have to get rid of Mingi soon now that you think about it. Next thing you know, he’s defeated by sitting in the chair you tied him to and showering you with strange compliments that your brain can’t even wish to comprehend.


	27. Gingerbread boy | Felix

“So no one decided to watch you?” You asked, dropping your belongings onto the floor in the middle of the doorway. You peered around the mess you had originally called a kitchen, taking note of all the ingredients that were splattered across the countertops. Your chest sank at the thought of cleaning the room up, knowing how long and tedious the processes just by giving it one glance. It didn’t help with the fact that you weren’t a fan of cleaning in the first place.

“Well... I was being watched at first,” Felix confessed, the perpetrator of the chaos that ensued. He was standing over the kitchen island, his hands dusted with the white powder of four and a metal cookie cutter stencil in his hands. “I had Chan over here making gingerbread with me because it was supposed to be a surprise for when you got back, but he ended up having to leave early and I had to complete the rest of the batch on my own.”

The boy paused for a moment, putting down the stencils and popping a red gumdrop into his mouth that had been hanging around nearby his work station. “Oh, surprise! I’m not done but... still a surprise right?”

“What a surprise it is indeed...” You mumble, unable to find yourself mad at the freckled boy in front of you. You know you should be, your entire kitchen was exploding colors of brown and white with speckles of rainbow colors from small candies sprinkled around the room. God, it was such a huge mess, but Felix’s obliviously wide smile was making it hard to get angry at him. “Are you at least almost done?”

“What? No!” He yelled, offended you would even dare ask him such a question. The boy dropped behind the island for a moment before springing back up with a bright red box screaming with holiday spirit in his hands. “All I’ve made are gingerbread men. I still have to make the whole gingerbread house! It’s not the holidays without the whole gingerbread shebang.”

You grimace at the thought of him cooking together another wild disaster, unsure of how to handle the situation you were in. “Are you sure the gingerbread men weren't enough? Do you really need... more?”

He smiled his notorious smile, his freckles stretching across his face as he placed the box down on the counter and propped up his arms on it. “Oh, so you don’t want to make a gingerbread house with me? That’s the final piece after all, the top off the whole holiday spirit in the house. There’s a specific reason I hid it back here away from Chan’s eyes instead of letting him do his handyman work and finishing it for me.”

You snort at Felix’s words, unable to keep a straight face as he lured you into his trap. “Finish the men first, then maybe, just maybe, we can finish the house together.”

“Finish the men with me then?” He offered, rushing over to your side and caking your entire left arm in white flour. “If you finish the men with me, then you won’t have to worry about the house! As long as we do something together, I don’t care.” You muse over the suggestion for a moment, knowing that the gingerbread men the boy had tried to create would be a hassle to clean up, the house would simply make an even bigger mess you didn’t want to deal with.

Felix’s overanimated fluttering eyes were just begging you to conform to his demand and you didn’t really mind spending some extra time with him, which was making this a lot harder of a decision for you to make. Had it been anyone else, you would have just said no already.

“Fine,” You decide, your own smile reaching from ear to ear as you turn towards your freckled baker friend. “I’ll help you finish the gingerbread men, but you have to clean up afterwards. Deal?”

“Deal!” Felix exclaimed, grabbing your hand and tugging you around to his side of the kitchen island. “Come on, I don’t have many left to finish! If we’re fast we can finish this batch in no time!”


	28. Dreamland | Seonghwa

You never really liked those pretentious literature majors and they never gave you a reason to like them in the first place. They were so secretive and close off to the rest of the world, filling their brains with dead languages and old poems no one of the modern age would really care for. They huddled close together like penguins, never leaving the comfort of their inner circle to interact with those outside of them. Even their own professors seem to enable their slightly elitist and closed way of life which meant nothing good would ever come out of getting close to one of them.

And then you did.

Trust and believe it wasn’t something you had planned to happen in the first place! You didn’t even initiate the first encounter with one of them, you would never dare to try and talk to one of them for the sake of your own sanity.

“Excuse me,” you turn your head around at the speed of light, slightly jumping when your attention had been called to. In front of you stood a rather tall individual, much taller than the average person at least. He was dressed in a long overcoat and neutral toned clothes, looking as though he hopped straight out of autobiography. In his slightly trembling hands was a washed out black book, its pages weathered and its cover torn around the edges. 

“I know you—,” his eyes widened in shock, playing with the silver bangs that hung over his eyes—“Park Seonghwa, you’re one of those literature majors, aren’t you?”

The boy struggled to keep his composure, not expecting you to already know a bit of information on him. “Yeah,” He answered. “How’d you know?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the question, pointing to your surroundings and then to him. “The old library we’re in, the worn out book in your hands, your fashion choices? It’s kinda hard not to notice.” Seonghwa didn’t respond for a moment, his eyes flashing with a hint of embarrassment as he looked down at himself. He does look like some starry-eyed college student, doesn’t he? 

“Anyways,” you quickly switch topics, not wanting to hold any more awkward silence between the two of you. “Is there anything you need? Literature majors usually don’t talk to anyone who doesn’t fit their pretentious standards so this is… interesting.”

“Don't generalize literature majors.” He glared at you for a moment, but his eyes immediately softened into little crescent moons as began flipping pages in the book he was carrying. As he skipped from page to page you couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t just a book, but a journal of some sort, filled to the brim with sketches you couldn’t make out just yet. “This is… a little embarrassing… but is this you?”

You took the journal from his hands, confusion stamped in red writing on your forehead as you peered down to the page he stopped on. Immediately you felt your jaw drop, a gasp escaping your mouth by accident at the sight. The sketch he had presented to you was a very messy yet simplified depiction of your face, not completely accurate but it was enough to know it was you. “Yes, it is… but how did you do this? We’ve never even—“

“I have dreams,” he shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his overcoat. “I see people in my dreams and when I wake up I try and draw them so I won’t forget. Sometimes after class I go searching for the people I see but I’m not the best artist so sometimes it doesn’t look right and I can’t find them.”

“I guess today is your lucky day then,” you grin at him, handing the journal back to him. The boy let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing from a moment of tension you didn’t even realize he was having. You don’t think you’ve ever seen a literature who was this jittery and soft spoken before, giving you a genuine reason to actually speak to him more if the dreaming of people’s faces wasn’t intriguing enough. “I’m Y/N, by the way,” you mention. 

“Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa,” he tells you, before shaking his head. “Wait, you knew that already, sorry.”

You can’t but laugh at his actions, finding yourself a little too amused by his demeanor. Whatever happened to literature majors being secretive and pretentious, huh? “Well it’s nice to meet you officially, Seonghwa.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you too,” He responded, a small smile playing on his lips as he played with the pages in his journal.


	29. Sleepy Time | Seungmin

“Sleeping,” Seungmin commented as he barged into your room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. “You’re always sleeping recently.” You groan at his interruption, turning to face the other side in your bed and covering your head with the covers. You thought you had told your parents to stop letting the boy into your room when you weren’t having the greatest of days. 

“Go away,” you groan, shutting your eyes as tightly as you possibly could. If you can’t see him, he can’t see you.

Though Seungmin was never one to take orders from you, his body weight dipping the bed slightly as he sat at the foot of it. “I’ve been trying to call you all day and you didn’t answer of my calls. So I came to check on you and your parents said they haven’t even seen you come out your room today.”

“Seungmin,” you hiss once again, but he continued.

“Have you even ate anything today?” He asked you. When there was no response coming from you, a small gasp left his mouth as the boy continued to nag. “You haven’t ate anything! You know that’s bad right? I can’t have you dying of starving on me when we haven’t even checked off one thing on our bucket list—“

“Seungmin!” You snap, jolting up to come face to face with him. Your sudden movement made Seungmin jump back, unexpectedly close to you than he had originally intended. “Please, for the love of god, shut up! Can’t you see I’m not in the mood right now?”

The boy didn’t respond right away, his eyes boring straight into yours as he took into every bit of emotion you had expelled at him. “That’s why you haven’t been answering me,” He mumbled, your angered expression turning soft and confused at his statement. “You’ve been crying? What happened?”

“What?” You ask him, not even realizing how noticeable the burning red of your nose was or how prominent the tear stains down your eyes were. The mere mentioning of the fact that you had been tearing up in private made you want to cry more, your eyes bubbling up once again to let out the floodgates. “No... I wasn’t... why would you...? I wasn’t crying!”

Seungmin shook his head, pushing your head right back into the stack of pillows you had collapsed into. “You’re not the best liar in the universe are you?” He asked you, watching as you shook your head in response. “It’s okay, I’m not going to push you into answering me, I’m not that big of a jerk. Just go back to sleep and we’ll talk about it later.”


	30. Little Bear | Jongho

this was not the way you had planned to spend your night. a few weeks before you had come up with this masterpiece of idea for you and Jongho to take on, something neither had really done or thought about before: camping.

It was such a domestic thing to suddenly fantasize about, walking through the woods during the day to go birdwatching, roasting marshmallows by the campfire, stargazing at the night sky you could finally see without the city lights? The mere idea of doing all these things were so glamorized in your brain that you couldn’t contain yourself.

When Jongho had even easily agreed to the idea? You were nearly going to explode in excitement! And then you actually got to the campsite, set up your things, and then night fell.

“So what ever happened to this being a fun trip?” Jongho asked, quickly receiving a punch to the shoulder from you as the both of you huddled up in the front seat of your car. Not far ahead of you was the campsite with all of your belongings sprawled out within in it and a giant bear rummaging through your things.

“I thought you looked for a campsite in a forest where there are no bears,” you glared at him, knowing that you had let Jongho pick the destination while you planned the activities you’d be doing.

Jongho shrugged, pointing his finger towards the bear that snuck its snout into the tent you were using. “I thought I did! But clearly someone lied and now we have a bear raiding our campsite.”

You frowned as you turn your head to the animal again, your breath stopping for a full twenty seconds when it looked your way. Soon it took its eyes off of you though and began to search the rest of the campsite for any leftovers. “What are we going to do? We can’t just sit in the car forever, all of our stuff is out there! You have to fix this, you picked this campsite in the first place.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Jongho asked, crossing his arms with a small huff. “What, you want me to get out the car and wrestle with the bear or something? Like some crazy wild life ranger fighter?”

The boy cautiously looked your way when you didn’t immediately respond and his eyes widened when you only batted your eyelashes innocently and pleading towards him. “No! I’m not gonna risk my life and wrestle a bear for you!”

“You’re like… as strong as a bear though? In my opinion at least,” you shrugged. After a full minute of arguing with each other on whether or not Jongho should really walk out of the car and instigate a wild animal, you slid down into your seat and crossed your arms in frustration.

“You’ll never know until you try…,” you mumble under your breath, disappointed by the outcome of the argument, “I still think you could beat a bear in a fight though.”  
“Y/N.” Jongho frowned.

“Sorry! We’ll just wait for it to leave or until you fight the bear.”

“Stop it!”


	31. Starry Eyes | Jeongin

Normal people cry tears when they’re sad, the clear liquid oozing from their eyes in a unstoppable motion as sadness took over their entire being. You should know, you’ve tried plenty of times to know what triggers the sobbing and how it feels to cry. But Jeongin? He was a... very special case.

“It’s been like this since I was young,” The boy admitted, rubbing his eyes and splattering stardust all over his hands. You watch in awe as he simply flicks the combination of blue, black, and purple hues off of his face, the little pieces of stars mixed within his tears scattering throughout the liquid that had dropped from his eyes. “It was weird at first, but then I just decided to live with it.”

“That’s crazy,” you manage to say, unable to take your eyes off of his starry tears. He had told you he cried stardust when you first met but you through he was just joking! But when Jeongin figured out you didn’t believe him, he had made it his goal to make you realize that he was just exaggerating his sadness and was telling the truth. So he sat you down with him and started to watch this awfully depressing movie that Chan himself had recommended to him. 

You had turned to Jeongin in the middle of it to give him your thoughts and there you saw it, literal stardust rolling down his face like teardrops. You can’t even lie to yourself, you screamed in horror upon seeing it so suddenly. 

“So is this like... a genetic thing? Does anyone else in your family cry like this?” You asked him.

The boy thought to himself for a moment before shaking his head in response. “Not to my knowledge? I’m the first person in my family to really cry like this, in fact I don’t think most of them know I cry stardust at all.”

“So you’ve kept this a secret the entire time?” You gasped, pestering the boy with your millions of questions you had festering in your head. Thankfully, the boy was humoring you and answering your questions honestly. “I know you’re not really one to cry in the first place, but you and your parents even hid it from your family since you were a child? That’s a crazy feat to achieve!”

Jeongin shrugged his shoulders in response, not finding it as fascinating as you did. “I mean, it’s not really all that special? I don’t get any crazy super powers from it I just... cry stardust.”

“Maybe your some sort of... child of the universe,” you fantasize, scooting closer to the boy to get a better look at him. Instinctively Jeongin moved back, his breath hitching at how close you had brought your face had gotten to his. He wasn’t one for close proximity and would usually fight back when someone had the intention to get into his personal bubble. Yet he simply stopped functioning when it came to you.

“I’m not,” the boy stuttered for a moment, “I’m not a child of the universe. That’s stupid, it doesn’t even make sense.”

“Then explain the tears!” You complained, “right now there is no other explanation for the stardust tears expect for the fact that you just be a child of the universe, child of the stars, child of whatever you wanna call it!” You reached your hand towards his face to run it across his cheeks. You wanted to catch his starry tears on your own fingers, to inspect them a little closer and catch every little detail that was enveloped inside them. 

Though Jeongin stopped you before you got the chance, catching your wrist and holding your hand away from his face. “Let’s not,” he began, his ears burning a bright red hue as if he was being colored with a highlighter, “get a little too carried away, okay? We’ve all got our boundaries so let’s just... stick to them for now.”


	32. Granter of the Stars | Wooyoung

“Be careful,” Wooyoung called to you, “if you slip and fall I’m not going to catch you.”

“Yes because that’s so reassuring to know,” you grumble, rolling your eyes at the boy who sat comfortably on your bed. You had invited him over to help with a new task you had given yourself, sticking glow in the dark stars and moons onto the ceiling of your room. It was supposed to be a fun bonding experience for the both of you and you yourself was super excited to place these all over your room after impulse buying them a week prior. 

Instead of helping your cause, however, Wooyoung was simply watching you struggle to reach your disgusting popcorn ceiling. You had to stand up on your tippy toes to even touch the ceiling and you were standing on a chair to even make the impossible possible at the moment.

Sure, Wooyoung wasn’t that much taller than you were but his extra inches of height would have helped this process go by much faster than it was. All he had done since arriving at your house was slam face first into your bed and play on his phone the entire time.

“I should have just invited Seonghwa instead,” you teased, already catching the boy’s gaze on you at the mere mention of the older friend’s name. “Not only is he tall enough to reach the ceiling easier than me, but he also would have willingly helped me stick all of this up here.”

“Hey, I helped a little bit!” The boy complained, immediately trying to counter your argument.

You roll your eyes at his defensiveness, giving him one look over before peeling another sticker off of your sheet. “Really know? How have you helped me in the past hour and a half you’ve been in my house?” You ask him, reacting up on your tippy toes once more to stick the star securely into the ceiling.

“I read the directions on the package,” he confessed, “and then I shined a light on the stickers like the package had said. You know they’re supposed to be in direct sunlight or under a flashlight first in order to glow in the dark right? I bet you didn’t even know that’s how they worked.”

“My light is on either way,” you pointed out, gesturing towards the giant ceiling light that was hanging down and illuminating the room. “So whether or not you shined a light on the stickers or not they’d still light up.”

Wooyoung mumbled something under his breath, falling back into your sheets as he angrily picked up his phone and began to play with it once more. You were always the one in the friendship that would take the more logical approach towards things, never falling for his baby doll eyes and slickly placed lies. He hated it but he’d never have the guts to say anything about it to you. Not that he really had a chance to call you out on your immunity to him.

“Stop pouting,” you demanded, a smile growing across your face as you threw one of the sheets of stickers to him. Wooyoung barely caught them in time, tumbling off of your bed with a thud as a result. “What’s your zodiac sign?”

“Sagittarius,” the boy replied, rubbing his shoulder as he got off the ground. 

“Alright then, go grab a chair and go to that side of the room,” you instructed, pointing towards the emptier side of the room that hadn’t been completely littered with stars yet. “Make your zodiac sign’s constellation on the ceiling and then I’ll let you chill out for the rest of the day. You’re not just gonna sit in my room and do nothing while I’m putting in all the hard work.”

“So mean,” he teased, but still obliging to your orders. 

You finally put the boy to work, watching from the corner of your eye and catching Wooyoung stumbling around on the chair he was standing on. He struggled to find a good angle to start sticking the stars into the sky, not wanting his constellation to look a little wonky and mishappend if he didn’t do it correctly. He would lean back obscenely close to the edge of the chair; still maintaining balance but very close to tumbling off and hurting himself. 

“Be careful,” you told him, a cheeky smile growing on his face as he reached up to stick a star on the ceiling, “if you fall I won’t catch you.”

He snorted in response as he slapped a few stars into the ceiling. “Wow… who knew my own words would come back to haunt me?”

For the next ten minutes there was a warm silence between the two, the type of silence where the quietness was welcomed instead of resented. It was a little odd, seeing as Wooyoung was known to be the louder of the bunch when it came to you and your friends but you guess even he can enjoy the tranquility of simply being in the presence of a friend. He didn’t even stop placing stars on your ceiling when he had finished recreating the Sagittarius sign, filling up the rest of the empty space without being asked to.

“Wooyoung, come here,” You asked of him, gesturing towards the bed where you sat with an almost blank sheet of stickers left. Cautiously the boy hopped off the chair, hitting the ground with a slight thump before scurrying over to your side. “Now sit there and close your eyes, oh and stay still while you’re at it.”

“Are you about to draw something gross on my face?” He questioned, sitting on his knees in front of you as his expression twisted with suspicion. “Because if you draw something inappropriate on my face, I’m going to draw something even worse on yours.”

“Oh shut up, even if I wanted to draw something stupid on your face no one would see it because you’re just going to go straight home after this.”

“Of course!” Wooyoung grinned, “I’d never give you the opportunity to embarrass me, it would give you too much power.”

“Shut up and close your eyes, idiot.” The boy giggled once more, a squeaky and childish laugh escaping his lips and he finally closed his eyes and kept them shut. As quickly and discreetly as possible you began to take the stars off of the sticker sheet, grabbing a hold of Wooyoung’s face and sticking them into his skin. You were surprised by the fact that they were staying on, seeing as though the instructions on the package had clearly started to not put the stars on your skin.

After a few moments of concentrated silence you scooted away from him, a smile on your face as you looked down at your masterpiece. “Perfect! Now open your eyes and turn off the lights.”

“Did you stick the stars on my face?” The boy questioned instead, cautiously touching his face and feeling the suddenly rough texture of his usually smooth skin.

“I had some left over and decided to use them up in a fun way,” you shrugged, “now you have glow in the dark star freckles! Now hurry up and turn off the lights so that we can see them glow.”

“Not yet!” He told her, scurrying over to where his chair had been and grabbing his sticker sheet. On the sheet were only two mediums stars left and he smiled back at her before saying, “an eye for an eye? A star for a star.”

“Oh come on! The glow in the dark stars aren’t getting pay back for—“

“—shut up and let me out on the stars!” You groan at his eagerness as he takes the last two stars of the sheet, wobbling over to your side and sticking them underneath your eyes. It was almost like he was mimicking the mole underneath his own eye with them, but giving you an extra one that glowed and wasn’t just there to elevate his attractiveness like his. “Perfect, now we can turn off the lights.”

“Finally!” You cheered, jumping up from your bed and scrambling towards the light switch. Wooyoung seemed just as eager as you were, pushing the chairs the two of you had used out of the way so that you could lay on the floor and stare at the final product that hung below you. 

“One,” You began, glancing towards the boy to make sure he was ready.

The boy plopped down on the floor with a thud, laying down on the ground with his arms sprawled out, “Two.” 

“Three!” The lights flashed off, coating the entire room in an ebony black for just a moment. It only took a few seconds for the stars on your ceiling to begin to let off a green hue, lighting up your room one star at a time and creating a similar sight to the night sky. Your eyes sparkled at the stars above you, catching the glow of the stars on your cheeks following suit with the rest of the stickers in the room. It wasn’t exactly like the real stars in the sky, but it was still a mystical experience despite the whole ordeal being set up by you and Wooyoung alone.

“It’s so pretty,” you manage to say, finally prying your eyes off of the ceiling to look towards Wooyoung. The boy was sitting up from where he had originally laid now his eyes glued to the ceiling and not even paying attention to the fact that his starry freckles were glowing with the same exact hue as the stars on the ceiling. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Wooyoung answered after a moment, turning towards you when he finally snapped himself out of his trance. He couldn’t help but snort as he watched you approach, pointing towards the stars under your eyes. “You’re glowing just like them!”

“So are you!” You countered. A small gasp of realization left his mouth as he touched the stars you had scattered around his cheeks, finally taking notice to the greenish hue he was emitting along with you. The two of you laughed together as you shined like the fake stars on the ceiling staring up at them in fascination. 

“Now that you have stars in your room,” Wooyoung began, leaning back onto the floor to get a good view of the stars on your ceiling. On one side of the ceiling was his star sign, the constellation of Sagittarius and your star sign in the direct opposite side. You had totally forgotten you put your own constellation on the ceiling, you were lucky enough to point Wooyoung to a location where they’d be facing each other. “You think we can like… make a wish on stars in here or something?”

“You make a wish on shooting stars,” you clarify, “these are fake and don’t move at all.”

He snorted at your response, not taking any variation of no for an answer. “That’s a stupid, we don’t have to only wish on shooting stars to make them come true you know? In fact, I bet you could become your very own wish granted and make whatever you want come true without a shooting star!”

“Oh really now,” you ask him, entertaining his wild behavior.

“Of course!” Wooyoung declared, pointing to your constellation before explaining, “anytime you want your wishes to be granted, make a wish on your star sign and I’ll come running to fulfill it, got it?”

“But what if my wish is like… something super crude? Like what if I get asked to get kissed by my crush or something? How would you make that come true.”

“I’d just make you kiss me, duh.” He shrugged, taking you off guard for a moment. Wooyoung was so bold in his answers and for what? “I mean it’s not like you’ve got a crush in the first place! In all my years of knowing you, you haven’t liked anyone. Which is crazy, because not only are you constantly around me, the most attractive person you’ll ever meet, but you're also around my other friends who are also attractive but not as much as I am.”

“That confidence is going to get you hurt.” You remind him. 

Though it seemed as though the boy didn’t care, smiling up at your starry ceiling and picking at the glowing sticker on his face. “This confidence is what got me here in the first place.”

You scoff at his words, not taking them to heart knowing how much it would boost the boy’s ego to know you knew his confidence was his charm. But he was just as human as you were, which meant that all confidence would come to an end eventually.

“Okay then,” you declared, sitting up straight and facing the glowing constellation on your ceiling. Wooyoung’s eyes followed you carefully in silent intrigue as you held your hands together and called out your wish to it. “I wish for Wooyoung the Sagittarius to kiss me and not bail out on it because he’s a wuss.”

The boy laughed at your wish, earning an annoyed glare from you almost immediately. What was so funny to him? “Oh my god, I can’t believe you fell for it,” He said between chuckles, struggling to compose himself for even a second. “You just fell for my trap card, Y/N.”

“I don’t think I’m understanding?” You tell him.

“I give everyone kisses so I wouldn’t just bail on you because I’m a wuss or something,” Wooyoung explained, scooting closer to you with a mischievous grin on his face. The light of the star stickers illuminated the browns of his eyes, exposing the eager and roguish glint in his eyes as he continued to speak, “but I’ve just been waiting for the right moment to give you one too.”


	33. Alone Together | Yeosang

you sat on the steps of your home, relaxing under the chilly breeze of the winter air and letting the tiny snowflake tap your finger tips. You knew you shouldn’t be out here in this sort of weather since sickness could strike you at any given moment, but you couldn’t help yourself. As soon as you looked out the window of your room and saw the snow falling from the sky, you had rushed out in an instant.

You snatched up whatever jacket was already out and shoved on mismatched shoes as quickly as you could, as if you wasted a singular moment it would all disappear in front of your eyes.

“Y/N?” You heard your name called, taking your eyes off of the darkened and turning towards the street lamp not too far from you. There stood Yeosang, your next door neighbor, bundled up in much warmer clothes than you had and glancing at you with a curious glint in his eyes.

“Yeosang,” you replied, shooting up from where you stood and cautiously approaching the boy. The ground was covered in snow, slick with fresh ice that had frozen over earlier in the day. You didn’t have a good layer of clothes on you to protect you from a potential fall, so you had to be careful. “It’s good to see you! I didn’t even realize you weren’t home.”

“I was out with some friends,” the boy explained, unable to take his eyes off of your bizarre attire. “We were having an early Christmas party because a big majority of us would be out of town for the holidays… but what are you doing outside?”

“We don’t really get snow like this,” you shrugged, running your hands through your hair to comb out some of the snow that had fallen in this. “The best I had ever gotten as a child was temperatures below sixty so I had gotten a little excited and just ran outside.”

Yeosang nodded in understanding, no longer questioning your decisions for making such a impulsive choice. Though by the slight twist of his facial expression, you could tell he was still a little worried about you.

The boy cleared his throat as he pointed to the house next yours, the one he inhabited with a roommate, and spoke, “my roommate won’t be at home for a few days, you know, family gatherings and stuff. You can come by and hang out with me if you want?”

“You make it sound like you aren’t going to see your family for Christmas,” you sneer, though his offer replaying over and over again in your mind.

“I’m not,” Yeosang admitted, “but everyone else is, so it’s going to get a bit lonely this year for me.”

You smile at his words, giving his shoulder a reassuring pat before responding to him. “Me too, don’t worry. Plane tickets are too expensive around this time so I was just going stay here this Christmas. But since you’re not going to be with your family either, I guess we could hang out with each other to make up for it? How does that sound? I mean, you already invited me into your house after all.”

“Sure,” he agreed, a little too eager to be within your presence for an extended period of time. Though whether that was because Yeosang wouldn’t be lonely for the holidays or something else… you weren’t too sure. But his excitement was enough to let him off the hook. “I’d love that, actually. Lets do it.”


	34. Tulips | Changbin

“what are you… what are you doing?” You asked, the words tumbling out of your mouth in a nervous stutter. You stood in the doorway of your classroom, blocking the door from any of the other students who were inside. You had to when those little gremlin children were all screaming and cooing at you from the inside, calling out your name and cheering for you.

“Well… I heard from Minho that you had like… a like an test today or something,” Changbin began, stuttering just as, if not more, than you. In one of his hands, shoved in your face and anxious waiting for you take them from him, were a small arrangement of flowers. “So I got you these.”

“Flowers?” You responded, unable to believe what was happening. “You got me flowers because I’m taking a exam?”

“For good luck! These are flowers to wish you good luck! Please just—” the boy grabbed a hold of your hand, his face slowing turning a beet red as he forced you to open your hands and placed the tiny bouquet within your grasp. 

There wasn’t much of an variety of flowers; the gift consisting of only asters, tulips, and daises with a bit of greenery in between, but it was still pretty in your eyes. You don’t know anything about the language of flowers or anything, you just knew that they were pretty.

“Do well on your test… exam… thing, okay?” Changbin demanded from you, trying to rebuild his tough exterior after his face exposed how embarrassed he was. “If you don’t I’ll take those flowers back because clearly they didn’t help with anything.”

“No,” you pressed the tiny bouquet close to your chest and somehow out of his reach before saying, “thank you for the flowers, Changbin. I’ll do my best since you got them just for me.”

The boy smiled after hearing your words, still jittery and embarrassed by the show he put on but was clearly happy nonetheless. When Changbin left and you turned to walk into the classroom, however, you were greeted by the ever annoying teasing of your classmates. Each one of them jumped to your side to take a look at the flowers that had been brought to you, projecting their own fantasies onto you so that you could live out their dreams.

Though just when you thought you finally had a moment to yourself, collapsing into your assigned seat and placing the flowers on your desk, the person in front of you turned around. 

Their eyes immediately dropped down to the bouquet to exam the flowers before they sudden gasped. “Red tulips? Y/N, don’t you know that tulips, specifically red ones, are a symbol of eternal love?”

You sat there for a moment, processing what the student had said to you as slowly and extensively as possible. “I’m sorry,” you jumped out of your seat in a heartbeat, leaning over towards the student as your ears burned in the moment of realization. “Red tulips mean what?”


	35. Just Add Water | San

you sat up in your bathroom, feeling the cold water soak your simple tank top and shorts you had decided to put on. Your friend San was going through some difficulties at the moment, difficulties you could never truly understand. That’s why you sat in the cold water completely dressed and he sat here with a tail sprouting where his legs were supposed to be.

“So…,” you trailed off, trying keep the conversation afloat as best as you could. Though it was a little hard to keep the topic off of ‘fish related things’ when you couldn’t stop staring at his scaly green tail. “Does this happen like… all of the time?”

“What?” San asked, picking at one of evergreen colored scales with his clawed fingers. You gesture down towards where his legs should have been and his eyes light up in realization. “Oh! The whole mermaid tail transformation thing right? No, not usually. It only happens when I’m overly dehydrated, it’s like my body is trying to force me back to the ocean, you know?”

“But we live in the city, San,” you argued, “we live far away from any speck of ocean. Wouldn’t this be dangerous for you?”

“Well…,” the boy thought about it for a moment, “I guess you’re right, it should be dangerous. But usually I just sit in here for a good six hours and I’m ready to go for at least two weeks? That is if I was gross and didn’t shower every day.”

You can’t help but scoff at San’s words, struggling to believe him but not at the same time. How could you not believe him, you were literally sitting in the tub with him while he splashed you with water droplets that hung off his tail!

“So… you’re kinda like those girls from H2O?” You realized, making the odd connection by accident. “Yeah, like them but reversed. Instead of just needing water to splash on you and you turn into a mermaid, you need to be dehydrated and you’ll turn into a mermaid. Does that mean you might have a secret hideaway only merimaids can access too?”

San opened his mouth to argue with you, but was left speechless after thinking about it for a moment. “Oh I guess you’re kinda right… I never thought about that before. I don’t know if there’s a secret hideout where only merimaid people can get to though, I’ve kinda lived in the city my whole life.”

“I’ll take you to the beach with me then,” you declared, “my family takes a big road trip to the beaches in the summer for a vacation, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind having you around this time. My parents adore you.”

“Perfect!” The boy grinned, shifting in the water and causing it to overflow. 

You laugh as San immediately shifted right back into the spot he was sitting in originally, not wanting to flood your bathroom with water while he was in his vulnerable form. “I think this will be fun! Not only will be doing mysterious mermaid stuff, but beach vacations are always fun! I’m getting a little too excited just thinking about it honestly.”


	36. Tattoo Artist | Jisung (SKZ)

“I thought you said you wanted to study,” you asked, glaring down the boy with a menacing glint in your eye. Finals were coming up and they were the most important date of your teenaged life! You already weren’t doing that well in school so if you didn’t do well on your finals you’d completely flunk nearly every class you’re in.

“I did!” Jisung replied, not even sparing you a glance. Despite being under your increasing annoyed gaze, he didn’t flinch once. He simply continued to take the black sharpie in his hand and doodle all across his forearms, “but then you took us to a library and i got tired of staring at words that weren’t processing in my brain so I gave up!”

Jisung is very different from you. Both of you may be in a similar situations, needing to pass finals in order to not completely bomb the semseter, but you went about it in wildly different ways.

You would study like there was no tomorrow in fear of what your parents might to you if your grades were any worse. If you at least got a decent score, it didn’t need to be high but something that wasn’t low, you’d be okay with it. Jisung, on the other hand, didn’t really care about his grades in the first place. If he flunked he flunked and he was somehow completely fine with that.

You groan at the response Jisung had given you, shoving your nose right back into the textbooks and trying to retain at least a little information they contained. But it was a little hard to do so when every once and awhile when you looked up Jisung would have two more drawings on his arm. “What are you even doing?”

The boy gave you his notorious grin before putting down the sharpie and revealing his arms to you. “Giving myself my own tattoos, cool right?” On both of his arms were little doodles of characters or small sayings that his friends have said before that were engraved within in mind.

If you didn’t know beforehand you would have thought Jisung was actually tatted up. Though, you could see how messy the drawings would get when he would cross his arms and how the ink blend out just slightly after being inked on his skin. So maybe you’d take that statement back, he just looked like a child.

“Stop that you’re going to get skin cancer from drawing on yourself so much,” you scolded him, reaching over the table and snatching the sharpie from his side.

The boy immediately retaliated by nearly throwing himself across the table, trying to take back the marker despite you efficiently keeping it out of his grasp. Jisung huffed as he slumped into his seat, “sharpies don’t give you skin cancer. They’re actually really safe! That was just a dumb myth made up by parents to get their kids to stop drawing on themselves.”

“They were right to make up such a lie in my opinion,” you tease him, glancing down at his forearms and catching the sight of a crudely drawn cat on his wrist. Was that a cat actually? You genuinely couldn’t tell. “There are certain people who don’t need to draw at all.”

Jisung laughed at your statement, clearly not picking up the undertones of your words as he smiled even wider than before. “Well that’s too bad! You’re just upset that you don’t have a artistic mind like I do. I’m like… modern Van Gogh! But even better than Van Gogh, don’t you think?”

You give him a strained smile as you nodded your head in agreement, “whatever you say Jisung, or should I say, modern day Van Gogh?”


	37. Trade Off of Gifts | Bang Chan

Being someone who is artistically gifted has its perks, leaving you to be more creatively thoughtful than most of the people around you. The world and its people was one big incomplete painting to you, splashes of colors being splattered into its surface as you began to maneuver through it. You were the artist who determined what colors were allowed to stay and what colors no longer fit the narrative you were trying to create. It was a tiresome and even lonely job when you had to pick up a brush and bring a new color into your final masterpiece, but it was a rather exciting process nonetheless.

Different colors meant different things and different shades indicated different tones. Sometimes they’d change meanings and sometimes they’d stay the same, it always depended on how you felt that day. You could never explain exactly what everything meant to you, thinking of it as some innate feelings you were born with. You never bothered trying to help outsiders comprehend what you meant either, as it was easier to keep it to yourself instead of giving your thoughts and feelings for the world to see. 

But then somehow, you were stumbled upon by someone who shared the same views as you. Someone who saw the world in a rather similar artistic and dreamy light as you did, and they weren’t even an artist who puts pen to paper.

“That’s a nice drawing,” the stranger told you, hovering over your shoulder like a hawk to its prey. You scrambled to your feet almost immediately, pressing your art to your chest in a defensive manner. You didn’t like it when people hovered over you while you were drawing, entranced in this magical world of fantasy and possibility when you doodled on whatever surface you. Usually, people would interrupt you when you weren’t finished, commenting on how odd everything seemed and how empty your art looked.

But then it clicked in your head, the stranger didn’t make any sort of ignorant comment on it. He simply said it was nice.

“Thank you,” you managed to say, your eyes darting down to the sketch you had created. It wasn’t anything special, a half-done headshot of one of your friends from memory. It didn’t really look like any of your friends at the time either, there wasn’t enough detail on the features for it to be recognizable of who it was. “I mean, it’s not really done or anything so it’s not the best I’ve ever created but—“

“Really?” He questioned, his eyes widening to show off the little twinkling stars in his eyes and his mouth gaping open at your response. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his expression, nodding your head as an answer. “You’re a really good artist, you know that? Not many of my friends can even pick up a pencil if we really wanted to, but I guess that’s not really a compliment. Is portraits the only thing you draw?”

You lifted an eyebrow as he spoke, cautiously eying him and the choice of his words. He definitely wasn’t new to the whole artist thing, there was no way he was that knowledgeable on what artists liked to hear and what they didn’t like to hear and wasn’t an artist himself. 

He even called you an artist instead of a “drawer”! If that wasn’t a dead giveaway of the fact that you were in the presence of an artistically gifted person then you don’t know what was. 

“Not always,” you answered him, shrugging your shoulders as you tried to come up with a decent answer. “It really depends on my mood, but I like drawing portraits of people more than anything. It gives me an excuse to look at others without seeming… creepy? You know?”

“Oh…,” he nodded, a smile donning his face as he looked up at you. “So you’re a people watcher?”

“Not exactly,” you corrected him, “I just enjoy looking at people’s faces. You know, to catch every little detail that makes them unique to themselves. Everyone’s got something about them that’s different from everyone else and drawing lets me capture their uniqueness in a form that can be treasured forever.”

“That just sounds like an over-exaggeration of people watching,” the boy insisted, a laugh escaping his lips when he caught your frustrated glare digging daggers into his skull. “I’m kidding I promise! I completely understand what you mean. So who were you drawing just now then?” 

Your expression immediately falls into a grimace, hesitantly peering towards your unfinished work to your friend. “Ah… this?” You ask him, trying to stall time from explaining your latest creation to him. Through when you looked up to the boy he only nodded at your question and gave you the brightest smile he could. “It’s… it’s a drawing of a friend. He didn’t ask me to make this or anything, but I was just using him to practice faces.”

“You’re only practicing?” the boy gasped, scooting closer to you to steal another peek of your sketch from before. “That’s crazy, I would have thought you were working on an actual project and trying to get to the final piece!”

“You flatter me too much,” you joked, giving your sketch a half-smile. You appreciated the compliments he was showering you with, but there was no way you were actually living up to those expectations in your head. Being artistically gifted had its perks yet also had its more major downfalls: creating unattainable standards for yourself that you constantly set yourself up for failure was one of them. “I still have a long way to go before I can get anywhere near where I want to be.”

“I think where you are now is a great place, you should help yourself to the compliments when you get them. You deserve them,” he commented, a wide grin stretching across his face. Watching his lips turn into a smile made you so do the same, the atmosphere around him too addicting to go to waste. “Plus, I can tell you like it when people praise you.”

“Shut up, you ruined the moment,” you hissed, jumping to your feet to shove him out of your range of sight. The boy giggled at your reaction as he forced himself to stay put, not moving a singular inch no matter how hard you pushed him. “Leave! I don’t want you around me anymore, you ruined the moment!”

The boy thought about your words for a moment, as if he was trying to determine whether or not he wanted to leave you alone. “How about this,” he offered, spinning on his heel to face you. It caught you off guard for a moment, stumbling back on your feet as he shined that same smile from earlier on to you. “I’ll leave you alone now, but you have to let me come back and talk to you about your art more.”

You snorted, “I don’t even know you, why would I do that?”

He nodded in understanding, considering your comment before holding his hand out for you to shake. “Okay then, hi! I’m Bang Chan and I want you to let me come back another day and talk to you about your art. Does this make up for the lack of acquaintanceship?”

“Hi, I’m Y/N,” you humor him, shaking his hand before sliding out a slightly impolite question from your lips, “Is Bang Chan asking to hang around me because he wants me to give him a free drawing? If so I’m sorry but I’m not confident enough in my skills to even make you anything if I wanted to. There’s a reason I’m practicing here you know.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he clarified, slumping back onto the ground and laying back with a content smile. “I don’t want free art, I just want to hear you talk about your art. Maybe people watch with you from time to time.”

“I’m not a people watcher.”

“Sorry,” Chan nodded, “maybe not-people-watch with you then.”

You went silent for a moment, looking down at the sketch in your hands and glancing back towards the boy. “So that’s all? You just want to… hang out with me while I draw? No strings attached? You’re not going to ask me to draw you for free in the future or make fun of my unfinished work at all?”

He nodded in response and pointed a finger at your head. “The mind of an artist is a very interesting place to explore because not every artist has the same thought process when it comes to their creations. I want to see how we differ from each other.”

“So you’re an artist as well?” You question, your eyes widening as you slowly began to realize what he had said.

“Wouldn’t exactly say an artist,” Chan laughed, downplaying his statement as much as possible. “More of a… musician? I guess? I make songs, but that’s nothing compared to being someone who puts a pencil to paper.”

So your hunch was correct, Chan was artistically gifted! Of course, it wasn’t exactly in the way you had thought before but the mere fact that he was like you made much more sense now. “A musician is still an artist,” you tell him, “just because you’re not creating art in that sense doesn’t mean you aren’t an artist. Art comes in many different forms you know, you can’t limit it to one medium.”

“Well my form of art isn’t very… how do I say this, it isn’t—“

“—You’re embarrassed.” You finished. As expected the boy came up with as many excuses as possible, trying to drill the false act into your head but utterly failing. All you could do was laugh as you spoke, “don’t worry! It’s normal to be closed off about the things you create, I’m embarrassed to show off my art to people all of the time.”

Chan nodded, nervously fidgeting with his hair as he tried to play off his flustered actions. “I guess that’s one thing we have in common right?”

“Make that two things,” you corrected him. He turned to you with a confused glint in his eyes as you held up two fingers and grinned at him as you explained, “we’re both artists and we’re embarrassed to show people our creations. Oh the woes of being artistically gifted, am I right?”

He nodded in agreement, a cheeky smile appearing on his face once again as he repeated, “oh the woes of being artistically gifted.”


	38. Shifting and Shaking | Yunho

“Y/N, relax,” Yunho chirped at you, a knowing smile etching across as he urged you to sit down next to him. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Fine?” You snap back at him, your arms wrapped around the railing with such an iron grip you might actually tear it off if you were strong enough. “You think being stuck on a Ferris wheel hundreds of feet in the air is fine?”

The boy snorted at your words and shrugged his shoulders, “well when you put like that you’re not making it any better.” You immediately roll your eyes, wanting to shoot some snarky remark at Yunho but ultimately opting out when you felt the Ferris wheel cart shift again.

It was around twenty minutes ago that the Ferris wheel had stopped, allowing everyone within the ride to sit and take in the lovely views below them. Your gaze constantly flickered between the view of the beaches below you to the boy who sat next to you with his doggish grin, sticking his head out the window and pointing out all the little details he could catch from this height. You found Yunho much more endearing than you intended and ended up only watching him for the first five minutes the cart had been put at that height.

But then five turned into ten. Ten turned into fifteen. Fifteen turned into twenty and finally the staff blaring through their speaker phones that Ferris wheel had temporarily shut down. And then your panic began to settle in.

“When we get down, I want to go home,” you told him, not even daring to look him in the eyes. “I’m really sorry Yunho but I just can’t do heights and this is making me completely terrified and—“

“Y/N, it’s fine!” He reassured you once more, waving off any of the bad ideas that were trying to crawl into your head. “Had I know that the Ferris wheel would have stopped for longer than ten minutes I wouldn’t have been adamant on bringing you up here.”

“Still,” you insisted, wanting to scoot your way towards him but your feet frozen in place. There was no way you were going to get yourself to move whether you wanted to or not. “This whole amusement park thing was your idea and I just ruined it all by being scared of heights… I’ll make it up to you I promise after we leave, I promise.”

Yunho snorted at your words, a cheeky smile spreading across his lips as he leaned over and out of his seat just a little bit. The Ferris wheel certainly reacted, squeaking loudly in your ears as thr cart between to shift the weight to one side. “Yunho, stop! Lean back again it’s moving!” You hissed at him, holding into the railing for dear life and making complete eye contact with him since anything was better than starting face first at your potential end.

“The cart wasn’t even moving that much, Y/N,” he told you, knowing how your brain would put your thoughts into overdrive and increase the situation into a form it didn’t even reach. “It’s perfectly safe to walk around the cart, if it wasn’t Ferris wheels wouldn’t be approved for amusement parks.”

“Please,” you beg him, your voice coming out a little more shrill than you meant it to be, “just… don’t move till we’re on the ground again?”

He fell silent for a moment, taking your desperate plea into consideration for his next moves. After a few seconds of nothing but silence and ocean waves, he began to slid back into his seat and the Ferris wheel began to fix itself to adjust to the new weight change. You let out a sigh of relief and finally relaxed a little bit as Yunho spoke, “oh look, I scared you, didn’t I? I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you for doing that instead of the other way around, huh?”

“Did you just….” You scoffed at him, unable to comprehend his actions, “scare me so that you would be the one to pay me back instead of the other way around?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he gasped, struggling feign his cluelessness thanks to the light tone of his voice, “did I?”


	39. Laser Pointer | Hongjoong

“Hongjoong!” You call for the boy, twirling your keys around your finger as you closed the door behind you. A smile began to stretch across your face as the sound of footsteps could be heard, hastily approaching you and soon revealing the familiar redhead you had been housing for the past few days in your doorway. 

He smiled back as soon as he laid eyes on you, slinking over to your side as he spoke, “you were gone longer than expected? What took you so long?”

You lift the plastic bag in your hands, shaking it softly to draw attention to what had been placed inside. Hongjoong’s head tilted slightly to the side as you opened up the bag and rummaged around inside of it. “I went to the store on my way back from work and I found something that I thought might interest you.”

“Interest me?” He repeated, his signature light giggle floating through the air not long after. “Please, Y/N, there are very little things that interest me now that I’ve lived as long as I—“ Hongjoong’s sentence cut short the moment you finally pulled out the object, holding in front of his face expectantly and even rattling the box a little. “What is that?”

“A laser pointer,” you explained, sliding past him as you began to break away the packaging. The boy followed closely behind you, peering over your shoulder curiously as you continued to explain, “have you ever seen those videos of cats chasing little red dots on the ground and walls? That’s what this is, all I need to do is press this button and a laser shoots out in the form of a dot.”

He nodded his head in understanding, his eyes carefully scanning the odd weapon-like object you brought home. “Ah, I see… Wait! I mean— why are you telling me this? Why would you buy a laser pointer when you have no cat?”

“I do,” you respond, turning around and pointing the tip of the laser point at his face. “I have you, don’t I? You’re a fox, so aren’t foxes like…a part of the cat family? They sure act like it.”

“First of all, foxes aren’t a part of the cat family. More closely related to dogs, but they aren’t dogs either so don’t let that myth fool you,” the boy corrected, pushing your hand away from his face a little more attitude than you would have liked. “Second of all, I’m not a fox completely, so don’t acquaint me with a feral fox again. I’m a—“

“A nine tailed fox, a kumiho, I know!” You finish for him, rolling your eyes the moment you realized he was going to lecture you again. He always did this whenever you teased him of his vulpine hierarchy but you couldn’t exactly blame Hongjoong for it. Not only was it within his awfully caring nature to nag and lecture, but the mere fact that you believed him was an entirely different speckle. Any normal person would have just called him crazy and kept walking but you?

Let’s just say, you have a lot of first hand experience with the foxy version of Hongjoong. 

“I get it, Hongjoong, I promise, but I just wanted to see if you’d fall for it the same way cats do.” You clarified, collapsing onto the couch and slouching into its cushions. “I mean, you’re currently in your human form, aren’t you? So many you won’t have the same urges a cat would have when they see it?”

He scoffed at the thought, pouting slightly as he stood in front of you. “I’m sorta disappointed in you, Y/N. I’m not some guinea pig you can test on. If you want to play games like this, I’m sure that Wooyoung would love to indulge you in…” Words slowly stopped tumbling out of his mouth, his complaining coming to a halt as he glanced down at his shoulder with wide eyes.

You struggled to cover up the giggles and grin on your face as you pointed the laser pointer at his shoulder, twitching the dot side to side to catch his attention. The boy had completely stopped functioning as he reached towards the dot attempting to tap the red light with his hands before you quickly zipped it away to his other shoulder. He immediately switched hands and tried to grasp at it once again, only for you to move the placement of the dot once more much to Hongjoong’s dismay. 

Nine tailed foxes are like cats and chase laser pointers, that’s one thing to remember for the future. Your smile dropped in an instant once you noticed Hongjoong’s hands were stretched out, his nails beginning to take the form of sharp claws as reaching for the dot you had moved. 

“Woah, stop it!” You hissed, letting go of the laser pointer and taking a hold of his wrist. “Are you crazy?” The boy gasped as he snapped out of a dream-like trance, registering that you were in fact speaking to him, “what am I going to say to the nurses at the hospital if you end up scratching up your face with these claws, huh? You want to be humiliated by saying you were attacked by a cat and lost?”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize...,” the boy quickly apologized, the slight yellow glow of his eyes dying down into its natural brown and the claws morphing back into his human nails. Embarrassed, Hongjoong took his hand away from you and took a hold of the laser pointer you had dropped. “Anyways, throw this out! This is… this is now considered a dangerous weapon and I refuse to let you use it! Anywhere in this house.”

“This is my house and I make the rules here. You’re just someone who happens to reside here as well,” you reminded him, snatching the laser pointer out of his hands. “Also, isn’t this good information to know, the fact that even a kumiho isn't immune to the fascination of laser pointers? Who knows, this could save my life in the future with other foxes that might try to attack me.”

Hongjoong snorted, almost scoffing at your words as he leaned up against the wall. “Yeah, because they’ll definitely be paying attention to the little red dot on the wall instead of those livers of yours that they desire.”

“Hey,” you scold him, “you never know what will happen. Maybe there will be a naive fox that tries to come after me and gets distracted enough for me to defend myself? The possibilities are endless!”

“The only reason you had even caught my attention with that thing was that I’m not aiming to harm you,” he clarified, lifting his right hand and waving it around in the air. In an instant claws jutted out from where his nails were, the black color of his claws flooding down to the base joints of his hands as if he had dipped it in a bucket of vantablack paint. 

Hongjoong only smiled as he took a few threatening steps towards you, instinctively making you push yourself deeper into the cushions of the couch. You knew the boy wouldn’t dare hurt you, he owed his life to you and had even become your friend after all, but the nature of a kumiho was fickle. You were friends, but who knew how long it would take for him to continue resisting the urges that came along with being a nine tailed fox.

“A kumiho in action,” Hongjoong began as he pointed his sharpened claws directly towards where your liver was located, “would be more focused on devouring than playing. Trust me, even the young ones wouldn’t fall for something so small when the prize is right in front them.” 

Your breath stopped when he made eye contact with you, the yellow hue of his sinister glare sending unintentional shivers down your spine. Hongjoong isn't just some random cat boy you found in the street, that’s one thing you had to remember. He could end your life right here and right now if he wanted thanks to his inhuman abilities of being a kumiho. 

“Oh,” you cleared your throat as you sat up, pointing behind the boy cautiously, “tails. Your tails.”

His expression immediately softened at your words, glancing behind him to catch the sight of his nine tails out on display for all to see. Each tail took up a significant amount of space within the room, you were kinda wondering how he could even stand up right with all of them twitching around behind him.

“Sorry!” He apologized, his kumiho features dissipating upon realizing what was happening. Hongjoong shot you a sheepish smile as he waved away the sight from before, pretending as if nothing had occurred just moments before. “I guess I got a little too into it, huh? Whatever, the point is get rid of the laser pointer! It’s not helpful with kumihos and I’m not going to let you play with me like a cat!”


	40. Kitten Fever | Minho

“minho, no,” you gasped, your already vice grip grasp on the door becoming tighter and tighter with every given second. You would have urged him inside by now like a decent host but you couldn’t believe your eyes at the moment.

The boy had called you about twenty minutes ago asking you if he could crash at your house. Being one who couldn’t resist his charms you had agreed and patiently waiting for his arrival knowing how hard it had been raining the entire day, you didn’t want him to be caught standing out there for much longer than he needed to be after all. 

So one could imagine your utter disbelief when your doorbell rang and you rushed to answer it, expecting a soaked but still cheekily smiling Minho on the other side. No, instead of that, you saw him cradling a jacket that was no longer around his shoulders with a small but loud kitten swaddled inside of it. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he confessed, a sheepish smile on his face as he presented the kitten to you. “I found it on the side of the street like it had been abandoned and since it had been raining all day I knew it was probably cold so—“

“—You brought it to my house?” You finished for him, still in pure disbelief that he would make such a decision. You knew his affinity for cats was stronger than any bond you’ve ever seen hit this? Pulling this sort of stunt this late at night.

“I couldn’t take it home with me! I have enough cats there and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to introduce them all so quickly,” minho argued, desperately trying to get you to see his side of things. “I don’t really trust any of my friends to take care of a cat either... they’re more dog people and won’t know how to handle something this small and different.”

Any sane being would have tried to argue against Minho bringing a animal to their house and if you had to be honest, you would have to if he were anyone else. Yet you also understood the boy’s reasoning for running to you of all people instead of anyone else to take care of the kitten, even if it was just for a day or so. You’ve been over Minho’s house countless enough times to understand the basics of caring for a feline and you had a better sense of responsibility then anyone within your friend group.

But the only selling point to get you on his side was watching his wide yet teeth chattering smile grow across his face every time the kitten meowed to the free of its swaddled cage. The selling point was the way you could tell him taking off his jacket was an in the moment reaction, his body drenched from the downpour but the kitten still dry and warm. 

“Oh... I hate you so much,” you mumbled, catching the curious gaze of Minho’s eyes before opening the door wider to let him through. “Come on, I think I’ve got some cat food in the kitchen, I feed the strays sometimes but I don’t know if this will work for a kitten.” The boy didn’t reply to you, only shining a grateful and admiring smile at you before rushing in out of the rainfall.


	41. It’s You | Hyunjin

“hand,” you demanded, holding out your own with a stern and disappointed frown on your face. Hyunjin sat in front of you with his head down, too embarrassed to face you as you asked again. “Give me your hand hyunjin.”

Reluctantly he put his right hand in front of you, uncurling his fist to show off the tiny wounds he suffered a few minutes before. His palms were covered in cut marks, the wounds still bleeding slightly and a few of them embedded with small shards of glass. You withheld a deep sigh as you gently took his hand with a twisted grimace, “why do you have to be so clumsy?”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin began, struggling to come to terms with what he had done, “for always getting hurt like this. I really didn’t mean it this time, I was being careful like normal but when I dropped the glass I had this immediate reaction—“

“It’s fine, hyunjin,” you cut him off, forcing yourself to keep your eyes in his hand when he let out a muffled cry of pain as you began to clean the wounds. “I know you don’t mean to always get hurt, I just wish there was a way for you to be more careful. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“And I don’t like sitting here and,” he paused as you took another glass shard out of the cuts, looking as though he was going to shriek when you struggled to remove it from his skin, “being in pain. Of all the things I could imagine myself going through, dropping a glass cup and then trying to pick it up was not one of them.”

You giggle at his joke, appreciating his attempt at lightening the mood between the two of you. “Well, at least I’m always going to be here to fix you up, hm? Any other person would have been annoyed with you injuring yourself so often.”

Hyunjin’s lips stretched across his face into a beaming smile, forgetting completely about his wounded hand as he took it out of his utter grasp. You open your mouth to try and scold him for not letting you finish patching him up before he leaned over toward you and pressed a lip kiss on your cheek, pulling away just as fast as he had pulled in.

You stared at him blankly as you registered what happened in your head and hyunjin held his hand back out to you. “I’m glad it’s you,” he confessed, a light flush creeping in his cheeks as he tried to push past the embarrassment, “that always comes to fix me up.”


	42. Snow Day | Jeno

“Y/N!” Jeno yelled, waving his hands frantically in the air to catch your attention. Of all the places you could have been, it had to be outside in the middle of the snowfall. You stood there in the middle of the sidewalk with no jacket on, open toed slippers on your feet, and dressed in sleep clothes meant for the warmer weather.

You must be freezing, jeno even could see that your body was trembling from the cold weather that bombarded your unprotected skin. Yet despite all the odds against you, you didn’t seem to mind it. Your head was tilted toward the sky and your arms were stretched out as if waiting for the snow to come and envelop you in a shivering hug.

You were basking in the little flakes, not resisting them.

Jeno could help but snort at your actions, catching sight of you sticking your tongue out to taste the falling ice as he approached. “Are you asking to get a cold?” He asked, his signature grin growing wider and wider on his face as he slid off his own coat and threw it over your shoulders. “Why are you standing out here with practically nothing on?”

“It’s the first snow of the season,” you blissfully reply, tightly holding the sleeves of his coat over your arms as you continued, “I got a little too excited about seeing flurries that I just walked out here without thinking about it.”

“And nobody said anything to you?” Jeno asked, gesturing towards your neighbor’s house and the few lingering people on the street.

You shook your head as you reminisce on the recent memory, “they were too busy worried about their own kids who did the same thing as me, rubbing out here without a jacket or a scarf. All they did was give me a smile before rushing their kids back into their house.”

He nodded his head in understanding, not really going to question your neighbors on their decisions. After all, it wasn’t their job to take care of you, they had other things to worry about like their own children. Jeno could handle you instead.

“Well I guess I should do the same, huh?” The boy piped up, slinging an arm around your shoulder and nearly toppling the two of you over from the added weight. “Let’s get you inside, shall we? Don’t want the weather to make you catch a cold.”

“You’re no fun,” you playfully hiss, holding out your hands to catch as many snowflakes as you could. “We could have played in the snow together.”

“You are in no position to be playing in the snow like this!” Jeno exclaimed, unable to within a laugh as he pointed at your wrong season clothing. “Go change clothes into something warmer and then maybe, just maybe, we’ll come back and have fun. Until Renjun or Haechan come over and start throwing snow at us that is.”


	43. Bubble Pop Electric | Mingi

“mingi are you sure this is a good idea?” You asked him, grimacing at the thought of dangerously swerving around the city at such early hours in the morning.

Though, Mingi didn’t seem as worried as you were. In fact, the boy was less than bothered as he skipped up behind you with keys in hand, his signature big smile plastered against his face as he replied, “don’t be such a wuss, y/n! Everything’s going to be fine, you’re with one of the best drivers within the city after all!”

It’s not like you questioned Mingi driving skills, you knew he could handle the wheel better than anyone else you knew. You had accompanied him on enough of his illegal races to know that information first hand, it was the car of choice that bothered you.

You were used to the slick black Corvette he used to race against others, it’s small frame lethal yet agile as he’d pass every racer in front of him with one hard push on the gas pedal. What was presented in front of you, a dingy silver Honda that looked like it hadn’t seen the streets in years, wasn’t like what you had become acquaintances with.

You knew you could perish from a fatal crash in either one of them but at least the corvette didn’t look like it was going to collapse at any given second. “Where did you even get this from?”

“Wooyoung,” he shrugged, tapping the hood of the car as he reminisced on a memory unknown to you. “All racers need to have a ‘normal person car’, I guess you could say, because once the cops find out what we race in, they’re searching for those. Also, they look really out of place driving on the street. I mean... who drives a super sports car like that in broad daylight?”

You thought to yourself for a moment, “billionaires?”, your answer makes Mingi chuckle.

“Do I look like a billionaire to you?” The boy asked, taking note of how he was wearing sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with his own persona logo on it. When you shook your head Mingi smiled at you, unlocking the door to the car and urging you to get inside. “Now come on, let’s go! We’ve got a few hours to kill because Hongjoong asks us to meet up with him and I wanna see what all this thing can do!”

You smile through the pain, trying to calm your nerves as best as possible. Of all the people you chose to get close to out of that gang of street racers, you just had to choose the wild one out of the bunch. “Okay, but please be a little careful when you’re driving this? I want to be able to walk into work later.”

“Of course!” Mingi nodded, saluting you as you sat yourself into the uncomfortable seats of the Honda. “You’ve got me on the wheel, no need to work about anything, I promise.” Despite Mingi’s constant reassurance of your safety, you still couldn’t help but have the bad feeling that he was going to keep to his word.


	44. Fatal Weakness | Bang Chan

“Y/N, you too?” Chan asked, one hand trembling over the hilt of his sword as he stared at you. He struggled to crack a smile at the sight of you, his mind wandering to all of the fond memories of the two of you frolicking in the palace gardens without a care in the world. He’d always tell you how much he loved you, your mere presence and everything you stood for, and you’d always repeat the same words back.

All you had to do was say the word and Chan would capture the sun to you, wrap in his warm adoration and replace your beaming smile to bring light to the world. He’d do anything for you and he thought you’d always do the same.

But he was here, hovering over the broken throne where the king laid death in his red stained crown with an arrow stabbed straight through his chest. There you were, with an arrow lodged within your bow and strung back as you prepared to shoot another devastating blow. Yet this time the arrow wasn’t aimed at the fallen king, but to the successor of the kingdom, Bang Chan.

“You have a chance to make things right, you know?” You told him, hoping to mask the quivering of your voice. “Step down, Chan. Surrender the throne to Minho and I’ll let you live.”

“I can’t do that,” he argued, taking one step towards you but stopping the moment he noticed your gaze harden and your bow being stretched to its maxed capacity. “This throne doesn’t belong to him, it’s never been his in the first place! Please, you can’t believe he’s been spreading, can you?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” You tell him, the room falling so silent that one could practically hear the breaking of his heart. It didn’t make any sense to him, had everything Chan done for you never meant anything? All the words he spoke, his truthful adoration and love that he has willingly given to you, you had thrown them all out the window for this one moment. Did you even reciprocate his feelings in the first place?

He thought you’d be beside him to rule his kingdom, his benevolent partner who held his heart in your hands. Instead, you were his worst enemy, a weakness in his nearly flawless life.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Bang Chan,” you tried to convince him, but he could tell you were just trying to lure him into a false sense of security. After all, you had not loosened your grip on your weapon at all as you spoke, “concede, please. Give up your crown and place it upon the head of its rightful owner.”

Chan could only stand there in disbelief, unsure of how to convince you to come back to his side, back into his arms, “I thought you loved me.”

“If you loved me, you’d do what’s right!” You snapped at him, recoiling at your own tone of voice.

Instinctively he unsheathed his sword, pointing the tip of the blade at you as he struggled to come to terms with the paths the both of you had chosen. You faltered the moment you saw the steel blade pointed at you, as if you hadn’t believed Chan would ever actually harm you. Now you personally knew how he felt about the situation you had landed them in.

“Y/N,” he called, his usually strong and uplifting voice now deep and trembling with dismay, “as of today, you have declared as the enemy of the crown. You will be hunted down and brought back to me to be killed for treason. I suggest you take your time now, to run instead of shoot.”


	45. Restless Soul | Seonghwa

“Welcome back,” God!Seonghwa greeted, innocently waving your sulken figure as you approached his ferry boat. “How was this life in the mortal world?”

“Horrible,” you snap, unwillingly stepping onto his ferry, careful not to accidentally dip your legs into the river of souls.

Seonghwa didn’t respond, he simply began humming a jolly tune and turned toward the horizon as the ferry began to move. His gleeful silence made you antsy as the god of death usually talked your ear off every time you arrived, so you decided to continue the conversation yourself,“Everyone in this life was absolutely horrible. Not a single person there was salvageable... evil. Evil is all that they were.”

He nodded, a soft smile stretching across his delicate face as he looked at you. It didn’t matter how many times you approached his river of souls to be carried off to his underworld, you never changed. Your soul hadn’t changed forms since the day Seonghwa met you.

“Very different from your usual comfortable lives right?” He asked you and you let out a disgruntled sigh in return. “Sorry about that, couldn’t exactly pull my godly strings to fix this mishap. By the time I figure out what had happened you were already sent back into the world and all I could do was wait for you to die.”

“When can I just stop being reborn?” You ask Seonghwa, halting his ferry and his thoughts.

“You want to what?” The young god questioned. “Why... why would you ever not want to be reborn? You don’t want to be stuck down here forever do you? Souls die here once they’re forgotten.”

You thought about his words for a moment before responding. “It can’t be that bad. I’ve died over and over and over again for the past few eons... maybe withering away as a soul will be the most peaceful of them all. I might just enjoy it.”

Seonghwa struggled to comprehend your thinking, whether it was because you were a mortal with too much wisdom from your life or he was a god with very little sense of death. “Can’t I make you change your mind? A soul disappearing... that’s the endgame. I’ll never see you again.”

“You can try,” you shrugged, glancing up at the god from your seat in the ferry. “What do you have to offer? And not the reincarnation, we already know how I feel about that.”

The boy thought to himself, his brain swirling and spinning as he tried to conjure up an idea that would be suited to your liking. It had to be something big, something so grand that not a single mortal whether dead or alive would pass up the chance to take.

“Instead of disappearing as a soul,” Seonghwa insisted, “why don’t you just... come with me and become a god? And the ruler of Underworld subsequently? Anything is better then ending up like the souls who have been forgotten.”


	46. Loves Me Not | Felix

It wasn’t very often you got to be alone with Felix, the two of you were so busy with your own responsibilities that you had no time for each other. Especially this week with Felix’s coronation quickly approaching, you simply didn’t have the time. 

But the boy was a child at heart and would always find a way to get what he wanted. If Felix wanted to spend time with you, he was going to spend time with you. That’s how the two of you had gotten where you were now, sprawled out in the evergreen grass and surrounded by colorfully flowers from across the land at sunrise. 

Felix hummed to himself as you entangled your hands in his perfectly styled hair, plucking the petals off of the little white daisy he had picked from its bush. “What are you doing?” You asked softly, peering over his shoulder to meet his eyes.

The corners of his mouth quirked up into his signature smile, freckles stretching across his face like stars as he responded, “I’m playing a game.” He sat up slightly to show you the half torn daisy in his hands as he began to recite the words in his head to you.

“Y/N loves me...,” Felix grinned, ripping the white petal off of the floret, “Y/N loves me not.”

“Hey!” You exclaim, reaching over to snatch the flower of the prince’s hands. “Why would you play that game? You know I already love you very much, whats the point is trying to let a flower decide if I do or not?”

He leaned back as far as his body with let him, quickly opting to stand up on his feet and back away from to defend his daisy. “I have to make sure you really love me though!” Felix insisted, shielding the flower with his hands as you followed him in pursuit. “I don’t want to make you queen and then find out you’re not in love with me, it’ll break my heart. Don’t worry though, I have full faith that I will get ‘Y/N loves me’ in the end!”


	47. Electric Heart | Minho

“Lee Minho!” You growled. Despite the bustling energy of the dressing room before you had entered, your voice boomed over every single person within the walls limits. Those who were speaking quickly closed their mouths and others who were walking in and out slowed their hasty pace to a creeping stalk. Their eyes turned from each other to you as you stood in the doorway, hand clenched tightly around the door knob in an attempt to keep yourself calm.

Everyone could tell just by taking one glance at you that you were not here to play around as usual. The energy you exude was far too intense for anyone to even crack a smile at you. “Where is he?” You demanded, glancing around the room for the sly cat. “Where is Minho?”

“Here,” a cheery voice informed, nearly giving yourself whiplash as you turned around. There he stood right behind you, his signature black bass guitar slung over his shoulders and his mocking smile plastered against his face. Behind him stood his bandmates nervously glancing between the two of you, unsure of what exactly was going to happen next.

This scenario was something they had seen countless times before yet they still would never get used to the sight of you breathing smoke out of your nose and Minho only looking down on you with endearment. Your anger was entertaining to him, no matter how many times the out of you spat with each other.

“What? Is there something wrong?” He asked, his statement covering for his blatant ignorance, “did you not like the concert? But you had the best seat in the house?”

His condescending words easily began to fan the flame, eagerly watching as your face flickered from a look of pure bewilderment to complete wrath.

You knew Minho was doing this on purpose, yet you couldn’t resist the urge to explode. “Was there something wrong?” You questioned him, reaching out and grabbing the sterling silver chain that hung down his neck. Gasps fluttered throughout the room at your threatening demeanor as you spoke, “You really have the audacity to be asking that right now?”

“Hey, not here,” Changbin interrupted, “Not while everyone is watching. Don’t want a video of your fight to get leaked, do you?” He used his drumsticks to separate the two of you from each other, providing himself as the unprompted middle ground as he gestured toward the staff in the room.

Usually he would be all for watching you rip into Minho without a second thought, but there were too many people around to let it go unchecked. As much as he believed that the bassist deserved every inch of karma that was going to hit him, it couldn’t happen in public. They had a reputation to uphold after all.

The two of you looked around the room for yourselves, taking note of how the entire backstage room was crawling with staff members from the concert the group had held. As much as you wanted to give him a piece of your mind, you would rather not be labeled as the crazy person that barged in and caused a fight.

Begrudgingly you stepped back and away from Minho, just enough for it not to look like you weren’t going to attack him like some rabid animal. “Fine, I won’t.”

“Take it outside, somewhere private would be ideal,” Bang Chan added, whispering as lowly as possible so that any of the more... invading staff couldn’t catch him. “Oh, and don’t do anything stupid? Please? I kinda need Minho alive.”

“You heard the man,” The boy taunted, gesturing back to the band’s leader. “He needs me alive, so keep your hands to yourself this time.”

You didn’t think you could roll your eyes as hard as you did, forcing your hands to your side so that you didn’t actually harm him. The whispers and murmurs only continued to go as you led Minho outside of the dressing room, their voices drifting to your ears despite their attempts to conceal them.

“Is she some crazy fan?” “No, I heard she knows the boys personally.”

“Should we call security? What if she actually harms him!”

“I wonder what Minho did for her to act that way? Honestly, I couldn’t blame her… he’s a little patronizing and stuck up in my opinion…”

You shook off their words as the two of you walked down the corridor of the dressing rooms in silence, a stark contrast to the other staff members who were running about the halls to clean up the aftermath of the band’s concert. Every so often someone would stop to greet the two of you and ask what was going on, the sheer intensity of your auras combined quickly made them back off.

You were always the more approachable of the two but this wasn’t the right time for any of that to happen.

Soon the crowd began to thin out and for the most part, the two of you were left completely alone. The corridor you had turned down was practically a dead end so it was the perfect place for you to antagonize the bassist without running away.

“You said you’d help me with Hyunjin, to get back together with him,” you began, turning your sharp and annoyed gaze on him once again. “You said you’d get me tickets to your concert because I mentioned he was a fan of the band, so what was with that stunt you pulled on stage at the end?”

“I don’t think I understand?” The boy questioned, leaning up against the wall as he continued to feign ignorance like he had done in the dressing room with the staff. “I did exactly what you asked me to. I got you tickets, I got you the best seats in the house, I even got the other members to put his favorite song on the set list for this concert? What could have possibly gone wrong?”

“That song!” You exclaimed, “that dumb song you had created on your own but never released it for the band to play because it was about me. You played it right before the concert ended as the encore. Are you insane, seriously?”

Minho snorted at your frustration, clearly not taking the situation as serious as you were. “Are you serious? You’re mad because I played that love song without telling you? Come on Y/N, you really think he was able to tell that it was about you?”

You scoffed, almost laughing at his answer. A love song? You wouldn’t exactly label the song as a “love song”. “I understand you don’t think very highly of Hyunjin, but he knew Minho. There was no way he wouldn’t have been able to tell.”

It was so clear that Minho knew exactly what he was doing when he was on stage. As the band got ready to play their original encore song, you had caught him skipping around to stage to each member of the band. Starting discreetly with Changbin since he was the drummer in the background all the way to whispering to the lead guitarist, Jisung, near the front of the stage.

Once his words had finally reached the ears of Bang Chan, the leader gave a skeptical glance before his eyes connected to your curious one’s. He hesitated for a moment before putting on a strained smile and speaking into the microphone.

There’s been a slight change of plans in the encore, Bang Chan had announced. The entire crowd let out a wave of confusion as his dimples distracted their fans from his clear distress. I mean, who doesn’t like an unreleased song as the ending note?

The crowd let out a cheer for the change, not bothered one bit by the band switching gears to do something off script. Even Hyunjin was excited to hear the song that even he hadn’t known existed. Though both his wide smile quickly fell once the song began to play, its piercing and strong melody rang through the stadium as Minho strummed his guitar.

Minho had the most lines out of the other members of the band in that song, which was a stark contrast to his usual in the background singing. The boy was standing front and center, hands no longer glued to his guitar but clutching onto the microphone that stood before him. His voice boomed over the speakers as he sang to the crowd, yet his attention wasn’t on his adoring fans that were calling his name.

No, his attention was on you.

Minho’s eyes almost never left your figure as he zeroed you out in the crowd, his prideful smile growing on his lips as he poured his soul into the lyrics he never thought he’d sing in person. It was like he was sending a signal to you and Hyunjin, that the bond that you were trying to rekindle between the two of you would never work out in the end.

You’re mine, Minho’s lyrics conveyed, a meaning only you and Hyunjin could decipher, and I’ll never let you go to him.  
“You can’t keep… you can’t keep doing this,” you struggled to convince him (or maybe you were trying to convince yourself?). “You can’t keep trying to interfere with my relationships! I’m my own person, Minho, I like other people! You can’t keep going on like this.”

“I can’t keep going on like this?” He repeated, in shock that you would even have the audacity to say that to him. Minho pushed himself off the wall as he approached you, his stereotypical vile temperament that his staff deemed him as showing through his usual cool head. “I’m not the one who keeps running back to the same person whose heart I broke every time we have a fight!”

Ouch, what a low blow. But it wasn’t like Minho was… lying? As much as you wanted to deny it, every time the two of you got into it you’d go running to Hyunjin afterward.

You needed something different from the constant fire and ice of you and the bassist's quarrels and that was exactly what Hyunjin was. He wasn’t the sheer cold of the winter storm like Minho was, just a pleasant breeze along a hot summer day. That’s why you were so drawn to him at first, that’s why you had jumped head first into a relationship with him, and that’s why you couldn’t exactly let go of him after you had broken up.

So despite Hyunjin being the better of the two, why was it that you only ran to him for comfort? As soon as he had given you what you desired you were back to trailing behind the band’s footsteps. You were back to walking and fighting with Minho.

“Do you really like him?” Minho asked, his tone a little harsher than he planned. Though he didn’t apologize for the attitude as he continued to speak, “Do you really want to be with Hyunjin again or is this an excuse to keep playing with me?”

“It’s…,” you hesitated, why must he ask this up now of all times? “It’s complicated, Minho! Not only that but it’s none of your business to pry into my relationship with Hyunjin? You’ve already done enough damage—”

“Y/N, tell me before I figure it out in a way you aren’t going to like,” he blurted out, finally snagging the words out of your mouth for good. What did he just say? “Do you really still like Hyunjin? Or are you just using him at this point, because it really feels like the latter when you keep hanging around me and not him.”

You stared back at him wide eyed, struggling to form sentences in your head and deciding to spit out whatever you could. “What are you talking about? You mean like use him to make you jealous of something? That’s petty, Minho, I—“

“One,” he began, reaching for the guitar strap on his shoulders to discard the instrument.

“How I feel about Hyunjin is none of your business,” you tried to argue. “See you’re even doing it again! Trying to force your way through when things don’t go your way. I’m supposed to be the one who is asking for answers anyway!”

“Two,” Minho continued, ignoring your rambling as he dropped the bass onto the ground without care.

“Fine, I like him. I’m in love with Hyunjin, are you happy now?” You answer, though the words feel foreign on your tongue as you bite at him. “This fights and bickering we do mean nothing to me, your stupid encore song meant absolutely nothing to me. So stop trying to press forward already.”

Minho stood in front of you quietly, his face contorting in disapproval as he tried to process your answer. “You’re so good at fighting with me but you’re so bad at lying.” He shook his head, amused disbelief donning his face as he took a hold of your shirt collar in the same motion you took his chain necklace. “Three.”

“Why are you intent on this, hm? You don’t like being the one who is toyed with instead of the other way around?” You hissed, snatching his hand off of your shirt with as much strength as you could muster. “All you do is take, take, and humiliate. Get a grip, Minho.”

The boy hesitated for a moment, hovering just inches above your face and his eyes darting around the room. He should have known that you still would have the energy to argue with him, that never ending flame in your chest that kept lighting the cigarette of your relationship.

“Y/N!” A familiar voice called, making you and Minho glance over your shoulder and down the corridor to spot a figure at the foot of it. You immediately recognized it to be the Hyunjin, the fool peering down curiously and a sheepish smile stretching across his face when he finally saw you. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I knew you were backstage. I just didn’t know how long you’d be here for. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, of course,” you respond, your tone immediately going soft as you shoved Minho off of you. The way you spoke to Minho and Hyunjin respectively was so different from each other, one would think that you were two separate people. “Just give me one moment?”

The boy nodded, giving an awkward wave toward Minho given the fact that the last time the two had interacted was the situation during the encore. Though the bassist gave no response as you turned back to him, your original rage replenished as you finally addressed him for the last time. “Don’t ever sing that song again. Not around me, not around your bandmates, not around your fans, no one. I want every bit of its existence erased from my memory.”


	48. The Moon is Beautiful | Seungmin

You were bold and that’s what people liked about you. Well, bold in the sense that you had no problem doing things for others. Whenever someone was too shy, too anxious, too frightened to take charge you’d always be the one to do so instead.

It was a habit from when you were a child that only continued to grow and cultivate itself as a primary piece of your personality. You hated the amount of hesitation others took when a job needed to be done, watching people squirm and excuse themselves from doing such minuscule tasks was idiotic in your eyes. So you had always taken it upon yourself to offer up yourself as a substitution, to save both you and your peers from the potential disappointment or embarrassment that a situation called for. 

Somehow everyone slowly caught wind of your selfless acts and they began to flock to your side in an attempt to gain your assistance. The issues usually were rather small: presenting in group projects, asking questions for others, ordering food, starting conversation, anything relatively close to those. You didn’t mind either, you never truly got sick of helping those who couldn’t help themselves. 

Sure, there were times when people you’d rather not interact with seeked your assistance, but the mere fact that they had to swallow their pride and come to you was enough for you to continue without any second thoughts.

That was until you became the residential high school “Cupid”. It was a one time request, a girl you had known in one of your classes had scurried you to you in a rush and asked for your services and you agreed. She had beens a rather quiet figure amongst the usual rowdiness of the other students so one could only imagine how loud you cooed at her when she asked you to deliver a love letter for her.

So you did as asked, finding the lucky person who had such a sweet secret admirer and delivering the letter in a small yet endearing manner. 

Not long after you had given the love letter to them, the two had gotten together almost immediately and you were thrilled. But somehow instead of the focus being put on the new couple within the school halls, it was on you? It had immediately spread that you were the one to give the letter and helped them get together and somehow that equated to you becoming Cupid.

After the occurrence that should have only been a one time thing, it became all anyone ever asked of you. Every few days out of the week you’d have a multitude of students rushing into your classroom when they got the chance and begged you to send their love letters to their crushes. 

You’d try to decline for the sake of your own sanity but watching them grovel at your foot and beg was a little… uncomfortable to say the least.

That’s how you became the Cupid of your class, your grade, your entire school, and accidentally made the old childish tradition of sending letters to confirm a mutual attraction popular. 

There’s only been two people so far that your Cupid’s arrow never seemed to notch though, no matter how many love letters were shoved their way. One of those being the boy that was approaching you now, Hwang Hyunjin.

“Y/N!” Hyunjin exclaimed, frankly waving his arms in the air and his eyes sparklingly with pure glee when he finally caught your attention. You couldn’t help but smile back at him, his happiness being contagious if you had to be completely honest. You could see why he often received the love letters you were meant to deliver.

Though your eyes immediately caught sight of the pink envelope in his hand, the sight of the object was rather familiar in your time as the resident ‘Cupid’ of your school. 

“I can’t believe my eyes,” you jeered, a smug smirk beginning to stretch across your face as he approached you. “Hwang Hyunjin, the infamous lover boy of this generation, handing me a love letter? Tell me, who is the lucky person? I’ve got to know, this is the biggest news of the century!”

The boy rolled his eyes at your teasing, holding the letter away from your gremlin hand as he spoke. “Haha, that’s so funny but no! It’s not mine.”

You involuntarily whine at his response, snatching the letter out of his hand with one big hop to reach up. “What do you mean it’s not yours?” You question him scanning the letter up and down for confirmation. It was a nice rosy pink shade and smelled just like lavender, as if it had been sprayed with the specific scent. It was shut tight with a heart stamp placed on it like a wax seal and even had pretty neat hand writing at the top that you couldn’t quite decipher.

You did, however, know that the handwriting belonged to the boy that stood right in front of you denying ownership of the letter. “This is your handwriting, how is this not yours?” You argued, “and don’t try to lie and say it’s not, I’ve seen your essay drafts enough to know what your handwriting looks like.”

The boy winced at the thought, quickly reminiscing on the memories of the two of you working together on projects before returning to reality. “I know it’s my handwriting, but it’s not mine— the letter, I mean! I was asked to write everything down because the sender wanted to remain anonymous.”

“Anonymous?” You repeated making sure you heard him correctly. You searched the envelope for any sort of signature and lo and behold, there was none that you could find. All that was left on the outside of the card was a yellow sticky note with a locker number written on it. 

This was… a first for you. Usually when people asked you to deliver the confessions of love to the receiver, they wanted their name mentioned so that they wouldn’t get you confused with someone else. Even then, just in case, they always had their name written somewhere on their envelopes to ensure that the receiver knew exactly who they would be responding to. No one had ever asked you to anonymously deliver letters. 

“What? Are anonymous letters out of your requirements?” Hyunjin questioned, playing with a strand of his silky black hair as he grinned at you. 

You shook your head immediately, though struggling to release your gaze from the mysterious letter. “No, not at all. It’s just… new I guess? I’m so used to knowing who exactly I’m going to and who I’m delivering for. It’s weird.”

“Why? Because you’re no longer in the loop?” You nearly jump out of your skin as you turn around, the hair on your neck standing straight up like a cat’s. The doggish smile of Seungmin stared back at you, a teasing glint in his eyes as he took the envelope out of your hands. “Wow Y/N, I never took you to the nosy type… but I guess being the school’s Stupid Cupid changes you.”

This was the second person who’s heart you could never strike with your Cupid arrow, Kim Seungmin.

You struggle to comprehend his words, ignoring his insults as your ears immediately begin to burn in a sense of embarrassment as you bite back at him. “I’m not being nosy!” You try to convince him, taking the letter out of his hands. “I’m just not used to giving these without any background information, that’s all.”

“Does wanting background information mean you're being nosy?” The boy questioned, his light chuckle like music to your ears despite his taunting words, “your trying to poke your nose into business you have no right to be in.”

“These letters are my business,” you snap back, “I’m the one who delivers them, for free even! I should know who is sending them and who is recovering them. It just… makes sense!”

You’ve known Kim Seungmin for awhile now, you weren’t strangers at all. In fact your mothers went to school together when they were your age, so in a sense the two of you were close. But Seungmin always treated you like an annoying little sibling any second he caught, pushing whatever button he could find. You never bickered, per se, he just enjoyed making fun of you and you were very easy to make heated. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever…” He shrugged off, not even noticing how much he was pushing him buttons. “Whether you like it or not you are not entitled to that kind of information. Let’s be honest there’s probably a reason that it’s not stated who is going to and who it’s coming from.”

After a moment of thought, Hyunjin nodded in agreement. “You’re a very well-known person around the school now, they’ll be put in the spotlight just because you’re involved in their romance. They probably won’t like all that attention but still want you to deliver the letter.”

“Well…,” You trail off seeing their side of the argument. As much as he wanted to know what was going on, you do have to respect their privacy. “Ugh, I hate it when you guys make sense it makes everything less fun.”

Seungmin grinned ear to ear at your surrender, quickly shooting an off handed comment,” we’re just trying to make sure you don’t get into a fight with someone because you decided to invade their privacy.”

“It’s not invading privacy!” you snap back at him, beginning your daily bickering once again. You knew he was right but you’d rather jump into the ocean and let Seungmin have the last laugh. “What, I should go deliver this before class starts… And before I decide to choke you out.”

“Wise decision,” Hyunjin laughed, side eying Seungmin as you stood up from your seat. “I’m almost one hundred percent sure Seungmin wouldn’t be able to fight back anyway.”

“Hey—!” Seungmin didn’t get the chance to respond, not when Hyunjin leaped over the desk to cover his mouth and you began dashing out of the room. As popular and close to Seungmin as Hyunjin may seem, he would always cover for you at the end of the day. Which worked out well in your favor... most of the time.

Thankfully he had held off Seungmin long for you to get away, gleefully skipping down the bright hallways with a pep in your step. It didn’t matter how many times you had to deliver a love letter to someone, whether it was anonymous or not, you’d always feel a warm feeling in your chest knowing that the feelings you held in your hand were raw and true. 

And if you had to be honest? Knowing that the letter you had now was completely anonymous to keep their emotions hidden from the rest of the student body made your heart warm. Oh young love… how sweet it must be to be in love. 

“One thirty-two…,” you counted to yourself, scanning the numbers written on the lockers. It didn’t take long to get where you needed to be, luckily the love letter was being delivered to someone near your own locker. You knew this hallway like the back of your hand since this is where you usually could be found. 

Every so often a student would notice your presence in the area and spot the love letter in your hands, chaos soon beginning afterward. The whole hall would flare up in eager whispers and trembling hands as everyone wondered, “is it me? Is it my turn to get struck by your arrow?”

Their hopeful smiles would soon drop into disappointed groans when you passed them without a second thought, still searching for the anonymous receiver’s locker. Constant questions of “Who is it this time?” would spread across the room as you continued your search, as curious as you to figure out who was getting their heart pierced by Cupid’s arrow. 

“One thirty-nine…,” you continued, blinking your eyes rapidly as you looked back from the love letter to the locker not that far from you. The sticky note attached to the letter had been addressed to locker number one forty-one and somehow you hadn’t noticed that that’s you. You're locker one forty one, that’s the one you were occupying for the school year. “Wait, what?”

You glanced from the locker number to the sticky note and it wasn’t wrong. You were at the right locker, which meant the love letter was addressed to you in the end. It really was your business after all. 

“What am I supposed to do? Prick myself with my own arrow,” you joked, leaning up against the metal compartments to look a little closer at the letter in your hands. You were notoriously known for setting couples up together just by giving the confessions to them, but what were you supposed to do if you didn’t know who it was?

You didn’t mind getting into a relationship yourself, honestly you didn’t, but you didn’t know who it was from! Hyunjin gave you no clue and he didn’t even point out the fact that the locker number written on the sticky note was yours. “This makes me infuriated for some reason,” you mumble, pressing your back up against the lockers as you begin to carefully open the letter for yourself.

As soon as you opened the envelope the scent of lavender became even stronger, as if the letter itself was sprayed heavily with a lavender perfume. You also didn’t mind that though, lavender was your favorite scent for perfume. You could often be found trucking through the halls with the smell of lavender groves trailing behind you. 

To the Stupid Cupid,

The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?

From,   
Your Psyche.

“Stupid Cupid?” You hissed, annoyed at the teasing that could be found in the love letter. If someone was going to write you a love letter, shouldn’t they have been a little nicer to win you over? You get other couples together, but that doesn’t mean you’d be won over so easily. “How rude… there’s no need for name calling.”

This saying however, you’ve seen it before. Well, not seen, more like heard of it every so often. It was A Japanese saying that was seen as a more intimate and poetic way of confessing your love to someone. 

You knew specifically because every so often you’d have other students run up to you and ask if the “the moon was beautiful, isn't it?” was a good way to ask out their long (but usually short) term crushes. No one that had ever asked you had the guts to use it since it felt like an odd way to confess but here you are now, staring at the words written on the letter addressed to you. 

“Wait a minute… Stupid Cupid?” You repeated, standing up to your full height as you read over the letter again. You read it once, twice, three times, four, maybe even more before you realized that no one who simply admired you from a afar knew your nickname was Stupid Cupid, only close friends. Even then, Hyunjin had never used it as a way to address you, the words have never even fallen from his mouth and he’s one of the closest people to you. 

You could already cross out him as a potential candidate anyway because you knew exactly what his handwriting was like after working with him for so long. It was even on the front and back of the envelope too, but the writing within the letter wasn’t Hyunjin’s at all. You knew it was a little too neat and legible to him. The only person with handwriting like this hand for have been…

“Hey, Stupid Cupid!” You turn your head with neck breaking speed, your eyes widening as the familiar nickname matches to the voice and face of Kim Seungmin as he walks down the hall. He waved his hands to you innocent as he caught your attention, his teasing puppy grin growing wider with every passing second as he called, “did you deliver that letter already?”

You glance down at the love letter before you look back up at him, the feeling of disbelief morphing onto your face as you blurted out without thinking. “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it, Seungmin?”


	49. Intruder Alert | Yeosang

“Who do you think you are?” God!Yeosang asked, his grip around your wrist growing tighter as every second passed. You winced at the sudden ache, biting your lip to try and withhold the scream that tried to fly out your mouth. 

You had gotten yourself into this situation without a doubt, there was no one else you could blame. You stumbled blindly into the temple with the intent to hide there for your own personal means but you hadn’t expected to find the god himself residing inside. 

He was asleep, lounging on the marble throne that had been built for him and looking as though he were a carved into the throne itself. If only he didn’t have one leg dangling off the side, swinging to and fro in a gentle motion, you would have thought your city put a statue on top of it. 

Having this been your first time seeing a god in the flesh and not wanting to find out what would happen if he had awoken, you tiptoed across the room towards his throne, sliding behind it to be shrouded by the shadows and hidden from any prying eyes that were trying to find you. 

Your choice of hiding seemed to work for a good ten minutes, until the deity himself awoke from his slumber and noticed something off about the temple. He noticed he wasn’t alone like usual.

“The audacity you must have to stroll into a god’s temple.” Yeosang snorted, his stone cold eyes piercing straight into your soul. With nowhere to run, all you could do was look back into his with a small sense of fear rising in your body. 

Could you even explain yourself to this god, without angering him any further and feeling his wrath crash upon your body like the storming waves of the sea?

“Tell me, mere mortal,” he demanded letting you go only to rise from his marble carved throne to assert his godly power. “What business do you have so boldly entering such a sacred place? Speak at once and do not stutter or decept me, for those would be the last words that fall from your lips if you do.”


End file.
